The Seventh Seed
by Isolde Jansma
Summary: SPOILERS! If you haven't read The Legacy series, don't bother, although if you don't give a monkey's scabby ass about them, please carry on! Thanks to Jo, Melissa and Amy, as always, for allowing the use of their ideas.
1. Listen to the Commander

**A.N. I know, I know, I haven't written anything in an age, and then I do this tie-in from Legacy. Anyhoo, here's to the Wraith, in all their green glory. Iz.**

* * *

As Guide turned the cup in his hand, careful not to spill a drop of water inside, light reflected from his carefully lacquered talons, a dark green counterpoint against light gold. A simple wooden cup, carved from a single piece, the grain whorled in chocolate abandon against the burnt decoration of leaves, and he set it back on the table with a final click, recognising a displacement technique for mild irritation.

"Jennifer," he began, deceptively calm, "you place yourself in too vulnerable a position. Please -" and he spread his hands, palm up in a show of politeness – "do _not_ travel into the lower decks of the hive."

Across from him, Jennifer Keller had a mulish expression on her face, though she accepted the cup as he eased it in her direction. "I'm perfectly safe, Guide."

Exasperated, Guide huffed, and drummed his fingers on the table surface. "You are not, despite what you believe. Neither I nor Bonewhite were there to oversee -"

"That's the trouble," she said, and clenched her fingers around the cup as she took a sip. "You're _always_ there to oversee everything I do, and I want to understand more about your society, and the households each of you have..." Her mouth thinned, and she gave a little snort. "How can I when you or the Hive Master are prowling around with me."

"Prowling?" Despite his promise to himself that he would be patient with the Fair One, and bear in mind the promise he'd made to Steelflower at all times, Guide's temper grew noticeably more fragile. "Prowling," he repeated, a dangerous edge in his voice.

Biting her lip, Jennifer ducked her head, and then stared him in the eye, bold, defiant. "Yes, you prowl. Like… like that damn cat of McKay's, except you don't trust me."

Having run across Newton a couple of times while he'd been on Atlantis, Guide wasn't entirely delighted by the comparison, and narrowed his eyes while he wrestled with exasperation. "Jennifer, my dear, it simply is not safe for you, because not all the crew are happy to have a human wandering around the halls freely."

"They know I'm here," she pointed out, "and they know why." Placing the cup back on the table between them, she shuffled forward and leaned towards him, her face earnest. "You and Alabaster wanted me here, and I…" she dropped her head forward, silent. Guide tilted his head, and wondered what she might say? When she looked back up, her tone had altered. "It's just… I need more than the work, Guide. And it isn't as if there's anything I could do apart from explore."

On his forearm her fingers rested in a plea, and he glanced down before covering them with his own. Shaking his head, Guide sighed, and considered. "Little one, I understand, but until the council has come to a decision about where you might be allowed to go, I have to ask you to remain in the laboratory, or on the habitation level where your quarters are located."

She closed her eyes, and Guide could see the strain in her face, her lashes dark fringes against pale skin, as she fought her emotions. He could sense them running like liquid through her mind while she battled for composure. A large part of him held more than a small amount of sympathy, and understood all too well how difficult to adapt it must be. Aggravation fell away, in abeyance once more. Perhaps there was something he could offer, some way to help? "We need to arrange supplies, and will also be visiting a planet in our territory to take on Worshippers. I could take you with me to the village, if you wish?"

"More people for the trial?" she asked, hand quite still under his.

"Yes."

Jennifer gave the suggestion her attention, and nodded. "I think I would like that."

Curling his fingers around hers, he gave her a thin smile. "Then you will also consider your safety, Jennifer? You are too big a temptation for some, and they would feed on you just to find out whether what they have heard is true."

Extracting her hand, she hunched her shoulders and shivered a little. "Yeah, that would be bad. Sustained feeding isn't likely to do me any good."

"No," he agreed, and rested his palms on his thighs. "We will make planet fall shortly, but before then, you should rest." He cocked his head to the side in contemplation, and came to a decision. "There is an area that you might find interesting. Will you allow me to escort you there, and then to your rooms?"

"What is it?" A confused expression flashed over her face.

All sign of irritation fled, and Guide chuckled at her obvious discomfort. Rising to his feet, he offered her his arm, and smiled at her when she reluctantly took it. "I believe you will like this, and -" he patted her fingers, his enjoyment of the moment increasing – "also find it an addition worthy of note for your social studies."

"I don't mean to make it sound as if I'm treating this like a big experiment," she muttered, a rose flush creeping the length of her neck and into her cheeks. Eyes downcast she avoided his gaze, but when he snorted, she glanced up, and offered a weak smile. "Okay, I know, it really is a huge experiment."

"Without a doubt," he purred, and opened the door. "On both sides." They walked in companionable silence a short way, and then Guide added, "Let us hope it will be one we can both learn from, hmm?"

"Do you think so?" There was doubt in her voice, and she followed the lines of the corridor, scanning the smooth walls, the darker recesses as they went. "It involves so much change on both sides, that I wonder if we will ever come to an agreement."

Thoughtful, Guide mulled the change that needed to take place, recognising in himself a wish for something better for his people, but accepting humans as equals, that might be the one thing to prevent the peace he and others hoped for. For too long Wraith and human had been enemies, denied their relationship to each other in order for one species to survive. Yes, they were people, and the lovely young thing holding his arm could only be regarded as a woman. True, she was no Wraith Queen, but there was no doubt in his mind that Jennifer Keller, notwithstanding how humans reckoned such, was a queen in her own way, and he honoured her for that. Bravery, and spirit beyond mere bravado defined this young woman. Few humans would have dared this, to be so far from friends and all one holds dear.

Bending his head to her, he said, "If there are more on both sides to follow your example, then such a worthy ambition might yet be achievable."

The colour in her cheeks increased, and she ducked her head again. "Umm…"

"You think I flatter you?"

Pointedly, she did not lift her head to return his gaze. "Don't you?"

"Come now, Jennifer," he admonished, gently teasing, "surely you know me somewhat better than that?"

"Sometimes," she admitted. A smile curved the corner of her lips. "Though I think very few are allowed to truly know who you are."

The comment deserved no reply, and Guide ignored it. "Ah, we are here."

They came to a halt before an opening which held a narrow set of steps that curled upwards into the rear apartments of the hive. Jennifer peered up the dark recess as they began the climb, holding the rail with her free hand, reluctant to let go of Guide's arm. He could see her interest was piqued, and allowed himself a small triumph. If she could be persuaded to spend time here instead of wandering, then he would consider it a worthwhile diversion from the duties the hive demanded.

Blue-white light filtered down the stairwell, illuminating the treads. Dusted with silver, Jennifer's fair hair gleamed when she looked up at him, a halo around the soft outline of her face. She seemed almost ethereal as they climbed, a creature of long lost myth wreathed in shadows from the past.

"What's up here?" she asked, her eyes dark, round with wonder. She placed her free hand on the wall, and ran her fingertips along it. "There's writing... and… other things."

"Yes," Guide agreed, and stopped long enough for her to examine the symbols, and other shapes unfolding beneath her fingers. "We do not live without beauty, Jennifer."

"I never thought you did, Guide."

He shot her a quick look, and gave a sombre nod. "No, perhaps you did not, my dear. I do not doubt though, that among your people there were, and are, those who do not believe we are capable of more than killing."

Falling silent, Jennifer carried on upwards, occasionally holding them back when her hand encountered a new, strange object. Ghostly outlines appeared as they went higher, lit by the gleam coming from ahead, until they finally stepped out into a room dominated by a vast window set high in the hull of the hive. Through it, flickering streams of purple, blue and white sped past as they moved through hyperspace to their next destination, dancing shadows that brought the surroundings into stark relief. Dark-leaved plants, rich crimson and deep purple laced with silver veins, stretched their tendrils upwards, climbing the surface of walls inlaid with idealised depictions of Iratus and inscriptions, each an enamelled jewel, with bright flashes of copper or silver, in counterpoint to velvet darkness.

Overhead, leaves formed a canopy, and along the stems tiny white flowers, or palest green, unfurled miniature petals to reveal a froth of golden stamens. Smaller plants scattered amongst the taller and, foliage dark as a fir tree, draped languid fronds across yet others, a riot of blues and lavenders splashed on daisy-like faces that turned towards the shifting light. All about the fragrance of moist, rich earth, and a gentle mist swept across the floor, piquant with the scent of cinnamon. Here and there, small creatures stirred, a buzzing insect with diaphanous wings of opalescent perfection, a scarlet lizard; its golden eyes unblinking as it followed its visitors movements from a trunk.

Jennifer's hand dropped to her side, and she turned slowly, painted in the colours of hyperspace. "Why have we never seen these places before, Guide?"

"They are not so common as they were once." Regret coloured his voice, and she frowned, waiting for a reason. "We have been at war with each other, my dear, and before that, we hibernated until you woke us."

"It's so beautiful," she said, and lifted her hand, palm up, to let a brilliant gem of a small insect alight on her fingers. She watched, rapt, as it unfurled a long proboscis, and tasted her skin before taking flight again. "Why do you have it?"

A smile lifted his mouth. "My clevermen have been diligent in acquiring what they thought would please their Queen."

"Teyla?" she guessed, and bent to take in the fragrance of a bloom.

"Indeed." Reaching out, he plucked a small blossom, and twirled it by the stem. "Now, they have Alabaster, and Waterlight to court with all their youth, their vigour and beauty." Sadness surged through him as he remembered Snow, and he closed his eyes to lock away the hollow pain of grief. A soft touch on his arm came a second later, but he could not meet the sympathy he knew would be there in her regard. "And it is rightly so, little one." Turning her hand, he pressed the flower into her palm, closed her fingers around it. "There is a time for all things."

"'A time to every purpose...'" she murmured, and stroked the petals of the flower.

"Yes," Guide agreed, and considered her again, this pale human woman with dark eyes, her sweet smile. "As I've already said in answer to your question, Wraith appreciate beauty, and strive to emulate it. Humans are not alone in their desire to create."

"It's just... well, so unexpected on a warship. No one has seen this before, unless Teyla knew?" When he shook his head, Jennifer shrugged. "You didn't bother to share it with her?"

"There was little point, and little time, Jennifer, and warships, as you think of them, are our homes, and to give something of beauty to our Queen is what most men strive for." Guide breathed in deeply of the humid air, allowing the sweet scents to fill his sensory pits and roll against his tongue. In this place, reminiscences came too easily, and there were so few he desired to recall. Perhaps it was past time to make new memories, to live for an uncertain, dangerous future?

"They need you still," Jennifer said, and walked a little way into the arboretum. "You have a purpose. _I_ need you to help me understand."

"Perhaps," he said, and joined her to gaze up through the portal, "we can help each other understand?"

"I hope so."

"Provided you do not wander the halls alone, I think we shall manage to find a purpose together. One for both Wraith and Kine." As he spoke, he turned a sharp smile on her, and received a shy curve of the mouth in answer. He waved his hand at their surroundings. "Will this suffice to give you somewhere other to go if Bonewhite, Alabaster or I cannot be spared?"

"It's a step in the right direction," she said, and lifted the bloom in her hand to sniff appreciatively at it. A stain coloured her cheeks for a moment, and she added, as if she realised how ungrateful she sounded, and how prim. "Thank you. It is lovely here."

"I will also assign a young cleverman to you, Sprint, who I trust you will allow to escort you?"

This time she gave a nod, and sighed. "Oh Guide, I hope we can find a way for both our peoples."

"As do I," he said, and bending, took her fingers to his lips to kiss their tips.


	2. First Contact

Dignity be damned, Sprint lived up to his name and rushed along the corridor, too edgy to heed scathing looks from the occupants of the halls. Late again. Pressure built like boiling water in his head, despite his resolve to ignore the floods of disapproval from his brothers. Yes, it _was_ unseemly to run as though the Ancients were at his heels, but the Commander had given him a direct order. _Him_. A lowly cleverman, only just out of the crèche, his decision to join the sciences biological so new it still barely registered. Even if he'd always known right from the start, as far as he could remember, that his destiny lay in science and not a zenana. It had been a homecoming when his father had taken him by the hand to the laboratories set deep in his birth hive, never a true surprise.

After their hive had been destroyed in Death's first wave, Bonewhite had taken him and a few stragglers in, and full of gratitude for both life and safety, he'd worked hard to prove his value to his new hive, as well as to Steelflower. Now Ember acknowledged his worth, and suggested him to Guide. When Guide had come straight to him, and told him, Sprint had barely been able to stop his hands from shaking.

_~You will assist Dr. Keller, and act as her guide in my absence, cleverman.~ Turning back on the edge of the door, he'd added, ~I entrust her safety to you as well, so have a care. ~_

Despite the ominous duty of guarding the Lantean, Sprint couldn't help the tiny kernel of pride that germinated in his chest. It brought honour to him, enough perhaps so that Waterlight might look favourably on him one day...

Skidding to a halt, he ran his hands through his hair, smoothing the long silvery strands back to ruffled order, and straightened his tunic. Polished to perfection, the new leather shone under the lights, bright and clean, its embroidered decals intricate, and subtle. Tense, he approached the door, and touched the sensor, taking a step back when it opened, and then peered in. The truth be told, he had no idea what to expect, just that the Lantean would be waiting for him.

"Come in. Don't stand there on the doorstep."

Blinking away tears from the harsh illumination, and emboldened by the greeting, he stepped into the room, eyes narrow as they adjusted, which took less time than he'd expected, as the as yet unseen Lantean took it down to a more comfortable level for him. Humans had poor vision, he remembered, which called for plenty of bright light. Furtively, he scanned the surroundings.

Large benches filled the room, every available surface crammed with a multitude of equipment, not all of it Wraith in origin, which buzzed and chattered. Some perched precariously on the edges of whatever table it had made its home, while to the rear, others flickered, and yet more stood on the floor, discarded almost it seemed. Beside one of the microscopes, a slight human woman, fair hair tied back in a braid, watched him with guarded dark eyes. The Fair One.

"You must be the cleverman Guide chose to work with me," she said and moved to the front of the bench to perch against it while she appraised him.

Remembering his manners, Sprint gave her a slight bow. "Dr. Keller."

"Come closer." A small hand beckoned him nearer.

Uncertain what to make of this, Sprint took a few steps nearer, and looked down at her. Tiny, though not so dainty as Steelflower, she exuded an air of authority and quiet conviction that he found unusual. Any human he'd met before had been petrified, or insolent, unless they were a Worshipper, and the Fair One didn't demonstrate those qualities at all. Without fear, she met his gaze steadily, and held out her off hand – except humans didn't have off hands. Puzzled, he stared at the extended palm.

"We shake hands when we meet new people," Dr. Keller said, quite composed and, when he didn't respond, reached out and took his hand in a firm grip and rapid demonstration.

Startled by the gesture, he stared at his palm as if he expected to see an imprint burned there, and uncertain how to react, he settled on a polite nod. "Welcome," he said, knowing it sounded feeble. "My thanks."

In return she gave him a thin smile, and indicated the machinery around them. "I guess you know why you're here?"

"To help with your work," he said, convinced of his ability. Even Ember thought he was skilled; he'd said as much, and the chief cleverman was meticulous about who he spoke well of.

"Yes, there is that, although Guide and I have most of it in hand."

"It is a great honour to work alongside Guide." Flustered by the eager way he'd spat out the words, he shuffled his feet, because for a moment he'd sounded like a fruit-fed baby.

"Yes, well… he's no easy taskmaster," she warned, and stepped back round the bench, her fingers rifling through countless sheets of paper before looking back up at him. Tipping her head to one side, she added, "For the most part, you'll be my assistant, but you also get to be my escort, and show me round." Under her breath, she muttered, "As long you don't _escort_ me anywhere too sensitive, that is."

"The Commander did mention I should escort you," he agreed, disappointed to think the _only_ reason he'd been noticed finally was for that, and so missed her discontent at first. When a sense of frustration reached him, Sprint wondered if he'd given offence? He lapsed back into silence, uncertain how to respond, as this fell well outside his experience. Contact with humans, even Worshippers, hadn't been a frequent event before coming to the Bright Venture.

Dr. Keller sighed, and turned away, crossing to another table. Crooking her finger to beckon him over, she said, "I'd be grateful if you could begin collating this information into a useable format. Start by correlating the pain response directly to the amount of serum given, and indicate which batch is most effective at lessening symptoms."

His eyes narrowed at the imperative gesture, and he lifted his chin, stared down his nose at her. Did she think they were equal? For all her brilliance, and he could not doubt it because she worked alongside Guide and Alabaster, she was food, no better than a pet at best, and if those rumours were true…

"If you're thinking I don't have the authority, cleverman, think again." Hard brown eyes assessed him with a level of frostiness he'd seen only in queens. "Guide will not allow insubordination from you." Keller lifted her own chin, and gave a little sniff. "His orders are unequivocal."

That much was certain, Sprint thought, and drew a breath to release it in a low growl. It would not do to antagonise her further, not if she had the Commander's ear, and it seemed she did. He moved the few steps to the table, and hissed softly. "As you wish, Doctor."

Before him, the enormity of the task became all too apparent, and he stared, dismayed, at the copious amounts of data already on the table. There were two, Lantean, computers connected through a number of pulsing cables to the ship's mainframe, the screens bright with rapidly revolving figures and samples of DNA, along with another three tablets, Wraith derived, spewing more as he watched. Beside them, settled in a narrow gap, in Guide's own scrawling hand, were numerous statistics, and observations, plus another two sets of neater documents. Mind vaulting through any number of hoops, Sprint marvelled they'd managed to get the machines to talk to each other, but he dismissed it out of hand as useless guesswork. He turned back to the Doctor, dispirited, and somewhat overwhelmed.

"We like to take paper notes, sometimes," Dr. Keller remarked, and flipped the cardboard cover off Guide's work, her mouth quirked in amusement at his expense. "It helps us think, seeing it on paper."

"Even the Queen?" Sprite marvelled, and recovered fast, to reach out a finger to the pile scribed by Alabaster. Too fascinated to remain insulted for long, Sprint's mind moved to rapid assessment, scanning the documents rapidly as he shuffled them through his hand.

"She's been without advanced technology for quite a long while." Keller's voice was dry, and she pointed at a large white board propped haphazardly against a wall. "That's where we do a lot of the thinking before it ends up in those."

"I see," he said and crossed to inspect the object. There were a number of tubes by it, so he picked one up, curious. Made of metal, white, with Lantean scribbled over it, it didn't seem to do anything even when he pressed it.

"Writing implement," she explained, and mimed turning it end up, "for the board. There's a top on it." She retrieved a similar tube from the table and brought it over to him, then proceeded to demonstrate with a hurried burst of activity. "It's easier to rectify mistakes too." With a swipe of her hand she rubbed the writing off the board, leaving it smeared but ready. "As you can see."

Tentatively, Sprint copied her, and jotted his name on the board. Lifting a brow ridge he huffed softly. Yes, there was an application for such a simple tool. He noticed that propped against the wall behind it there were a number of other boards, the work on them dizzying in its complexity, and he edged closer, careful not to smudge anything.

"You want me to transpose this to another format," he guessed, and glanced at the Doctor for confirmation.

"Yes, that's another task you can get on with." Turning her back on him, Keller wandered to another set of instruments and a centrifuge. She busied herself with a pipette, began to measure serum into several racks of test tubes. "You can start now, cleverman," she ordered, her voice firm, the voice of a queen, and Sprint jumped to it.

Grabbing a tablet from the table, he began to enter the information from the stacked boards; carefully annotating when needed, as well as ensuring the salient points were covered. In the background, he could hear the rustle of movement, the sound of her feet as they moved across the floor, and he deliberated on what he knew of her while he worked.

Younger than he, he reckoned, by a number of years, but mature enough to be in charge of an important project, _and _considered an equal with Guide, who had a remarkable mind for a blade. The small conceit shocked him, that he would dare to think such a thing, but the lords of his mother's zenana had been dullards, except for his father, but then his father had been a cleverman too. Covering the disquiet such a thought caused in him, Sprint dwelled more on the young human woman, watching her surreptitiously from the corner of his eyes.

Rumours ran like sand through fingers about this Lantean and her position in Alabaster's inner circle. Worshippers whispered of many things, and one old servant insisted Guide had fed on her, and that the feeding no longer killed? Sprint fought all he was with that information and her status, but yet, Guide honoured her, and gave her the Gift. So the rumours said – not that Sprint paid too much attention to gossip, especially from the Worshippers quarters. Which left him in a sticky situation. How to broach the subject of feeding when the human in question occupied such an unlikely position?

"Have you finished watching me?"

The unexpected question jolted him from his reverie, and embarrassed at being caught out, he ducked his head. "I -"

Keller waved his refutal away before it had the chance to leave his lips. "Please credit me with more intelligence than that, cleverman."

Sprint hissed, but could hardly deny the truth. "My… apologies." It sounded graceless, and he resented justifying himself to a human, no matter what her origin and ability. "I did not mean to offend."

"Of course not. You just wanted to know how it is a human manages to have the ear of the Commander and his Queen?"

The confrontation came as a surprise, and Sprint felt himself begin to respond as he would to any insolent human. With an effort he pulled back his reaction, and stood stiff, and straight, radiating anger, an anger matched equally by Keller. Sprint deflated. This would not do at all. He could not allow a simple mistake to nullify every bit of good that had come from finding a home when he had been Queenless, and without brothers. Would an explanation, a fuller apology really be so difficult?

"I… if my... curiosity offended," he said, and felt calm begin to reassert itself, "it was not intentional." Drawing himself to his full height, he decided on complete honesty and inclined his head politely. "Doctor, my experience of humans is limited, and I am young -" Sprint spread his palms out, upwards, intent on conveying his unease, and willingness to learn – "and only a cleverman, no blade, so it is not my place to question why Guide has chosen me to assist you."

"Though you have," she said, rage in the soft tones. "Questioned."

Sprint lowered his head, and looked back up at her, intent. "It is true, I did, and do, even if it is a misplaced curiosity." Sighing, he added, "But it is also because I _am_ a cleverman, I am curious, and I want to understand why you are here."

Keller leaned forward, her palms flat on the table's surface, and scanned him keenly as an x-ray. Whatever she saw must have satisfied her, because she gave a brusque nod. "Thank you. I accept that justification... Sprint."

She uttered his name almost as an afterthought, and sent him another searching look, as if she didn't know whether he would accept that familiarity. In answer, Sprint bowed, palms at his side, courteous and proper.

"My name is Jennifer," she said, that look still in her eyes. "Though I believe I am also known as Fair One."

"Jennifer," he repeated, and met her gaze, disquieted by the information, that she also knew how they identified her. "I… am honoured." This did not amount to trust; that much he could tell from the way she held herself, but then he did not quite trust himself or see how this relationship could develop further. They were so different. Wraith and Kine, always in opposition.

"Perhaps you should ask what you want to know?"

The rest of the question hung between them, palpable as a gravid Queen, and Sprint held himself still. What he might ask fermented in his mind, and he clenched his fingers to a fist, uncertain, and suspicious. A test, this could well be a test set by Guide to ensure his pet remained safe because he would know her name. It would shape and mould her to a woman, not Kine, a person he could not feed on.

"Rumours," she guessed, eyes narrow, shrewd. "Rumours are the life breath of a ship, Sprint, and Wraith are no different to those of human origin, I think."

"There are many about you, Lady," he agreed. "Many come from the throats of both Worshipper and Wraith."

"What do they say?" she asked, curiosity driving the question.

"That you were food for Guide." There it was. Bald, unvarnished.

Her mouth quirked, and she nodded. "That is true. And what else have they said?"

"That feeding does not harm you anymore."

"Harm is a pretty relative term, Sprint, but yes, there is truth in that too."

All the years of culling, of hunting for food grown scarce could now be over, and Sprint ran his gaze across the banks of busy machines, the information, and possibilities for the future blossomed. Where once there had been desert, it was now in full bloom, and the colours of that future were endless.

"We will never be hungry again," he said softly, in full realisation of the true honour he had been given.

"No," she agreed. And looking to the distance, across the room to the portal, where hyperspace spun its endless dance, she said, "And there is friendship, perhaps."


	3. An Audience

**A.N. I've taken appalling liberties, no doubt, with the sciences biological, and I can only offer my profound apologies for that oversight. However, I am firmly of the opinion that BSBB, and is a writer's standby solution even after some dodgy research. Enjoy...**

* * *

Alabaster settled back in her seat, handing over the toy ship from Earth. A flimsy thing, not even representative of Lantean technologies, Darling loved to play with it. A gift from Torren and Atlantis, it had been a present to Teyla's son from John Sheppard, and one of the human boy's treasured possessions. Her son gave her a grin far too reminiscent of Guide, and made to run off with it, but turned suddenly, green-gold eyes bright but solemn.

_~Mother, when will Torren come to see me? ~_

_~I do not know, ~_ she said, and his face fell. As the only child on a hive, with no playmates, things couldn't be easy for him_. ~Perhaps Guide will know when Torren will come to visit us? We will ask him. ~_

_~Grandfather does not know, ~_ Darling said, doubtful, and then brightened, sun after a squall. _~He said he will take me with him when he flies his dart. ~_

_~We shall see, ~_ Alabaster said, distracted, but bestowed a warm smile when disappointment crashed over him again. _~There is time yet for such an adventure. ~_

Too many things occupied her mind to prioritise Darling's request, though it did occur to her he might like to stay with Teyla. She played with the idea, wondering if the Lanteans would allow it? Attention back on her fidgeting son, she smiled. _~I have no doubt you will make a fine pilot, my son, but not today. ~ _

_~But…~ _

_~I will talk to Teyla Emmagan, Darling, but you must wait until then. ~_ There was a finality to her tone Darling could not miss, and he nodded, eyes grave.

_~Yes, mama. ~_

The boy wandered off into the bathing room clutching his toy; ready to splash about and spread water across all available surfaces… a small price to pay for some short-lived happiness. She was still musing over the possibility of sending Darling to Teyla when her door opened and Guide walked in, unannounced, with Jennifer Keller and a young cleverman trailing closely behind.

"My daughter," Guide murmured, and bowed a little, before moving out of the way to allow the others past. "I trust we find you prepared?"

"Completely, father," she said, and eyed the cleverman hanging on Guide's words as if gold spilled from his lips.

She caught the flavour of his mind, a jet stream moving fast, air flowing over hard, bright surfaces, Sprint, and in turn, he caught her eye, bowing politely, long braids falling to cover his face and the tattoo on his neck. Very young indeed. She bestowed a gracious nod on him in acknowledgement, and his eyes lit with adoration.

"Sprint, you are welcome," she murmured softly, and he was hers, spell complete.

Pushing forward, Jennifer made a revolted noise, and headed into the chambers, making for her favourite spot by the window. Blonde hair spilled from an untidy plait, as she leaned forward to follow their progress into the planetary system. They'd not long dropped out of hyperspace, and like the Lantean, Alabaster loved to observe it too. Watching the stars fade away as they headed into a new system always gave her immense pleasure, and this orange star's family was especially spectacular.

Triplet gas giants sat at the outer edges, each bigger than Jupiter, two surrounded by battalions of moons, the other by multicoloured rings lit within to glorious sea blue, sooty greys, and reds that bled to purples and orange. In the goldilocks margin, a pair of habitable planets orbited their primary, both very different in their ecology, the first, beloved once of the Ancients, but now little more than empty desert. A long time ago, they'd each had a thriving civilisation, but the culture nearer the sun had died out leaving only the remnants of fabulous architecture and rusted technologies of little use to anyone. The true legacy sat on the second world, which held a population of Worshippers long associated with Snow and her faction.

"So lovely." Jennifer set her tablet down on the cushions, and glanced at Alabaster over her shoulder. "I can see why this is your favourite spot." Kneeling, she rested her elbows on the sill, chin in hands. "How long before we get there?"

"Jennifer!"

A small body careened out of the bathroom, and launched onto Jennifer's lap excitedly, burrowing into her arms, and wrapping his own round her neck in a stranglehold. A smile curled Jennifer's mouth as she quirked a brow at Alabaster over the top of his head, and she eased the tentacle grip before smoothing silvery hair and returning the enthusiastic hug.

"I'm pleased to see you too, Darling."

Guide stifled a chuckle, and gestured to Sprint. "Take the boy exploring, cleverman."

For a moment, both Darling and Sprint wore similar expressions, both mulish, both disappointed, like any lad. "We will be done soon enough," Guide said, gruff with impatience while Jennifer deposited the child onto his feet. "No more than a few hours."

There was a moment's hesitation, the slightest inkling the cleverman might rebel, but then he lowered his head politely, and held out his off hand to Darling. "Commander."

Dragging his feet, Darling cast a look back into the room as they left, and Alabaster didn't have to read his mind to know what he thought. The youngster wanted to spend time with Keller, to talk to her about Torren, the games they'd played on Atlantis, and how he would take her exploring on the hive, because he was a blade and could keep her safe.

Once the door shut behind them, Guide wandered to where Jennifer sat, picking the tablet up before he joined her, and arranged the skirts of his coat with careful precision. "We should arrive by the time we've finished discussing these results, my dear."

Alabaster noted the way his eyes lingered on Jennifer's face, how faint rose burnt her cheeks for a moment, that she lowered her gaze, shy. Because his thoughts were guarded, Alabaster didn't know what passed between them; he would not allow her to see past the careful, nondescript emotions at the surface of his mind. It bothered her because it should not be an issue she had to address, or spent any time on. There was enough to deal with without such nonsense.

There weren't enough humans to undertake the trials and didn't her human retainers jostle amongst themselves to have the honour of being the next subject? Surely those were enough of a complication? Add personal obligation for their safety, and Alabaster felt certain she could explode. After all, she'd assured their families of their safety, promised it to herself even, and such faithfulness and honour deserved no less regard, despite the willingness, to a man, to sacrifice themselves in her name. Alabaster stifled a sigh, frustrated and scanned her father again, wondering how to tackle the problem. Then there was Dr. Keller…

Yes, the very small trial worked on Jennifer and a scant handful of others, but some were still so sick they'd needed to go home. Finding exactly the right combination of genetic resilience, and the solid immune system required for ongoing tests was proving difficult. If only _all_ the humans of Pegasus were blessed with the feral vigour of the Lanteans, then the job would be easier. Add into that the multitude of possible side effects caused to Wraith, and it seemed as though the project would falter before they'd really started.

"So," she said, and eyed them both, "what do the latest simulations project?"

Shoulders against the hull, Jennifer bit her lip in thought. "Well, we're seeing a decrease in the production of enzyme from one of the batches, which -" she took the tablet from Guide, and ran her fingers over the bright surface, pulling up a number of graphs - "is great for the human involved, as there is less likelihood of addiction but, may prove less so for the Wraith that feed on them." She handed the machine to Alabaster.

Scanning the diagrams, Alabaster focused more keenly on a particular section for a moment, and then keyed in more data. "Is there a need to feed more often?"

"So far, we have not been able to correlate that," Guide said, and crossed his feet. He gave a shrug. "The sample group is too small to be conclusive."

"I don't think we'll ever achieve a large enough sample, Guide," Jennifer said, dryly. "Simulations are what we've got to rely on."

"Which as you know," he said, and slid a long glance her way, "are subject to misinterpretation, as well as computer error."

"Like false negatives aren't possible in a real life trial," she scoffed in response, and earned a rumbling snarl.

Shaking her head, Alabaster handed over the tablet to Guide, and huffed. "The Doctor is correct, father. Unless we subject large numbers of Worshippers to batches of serum, we will never be certain, and _that_ we cannot afford after what Death did to the human population."

"I know." His eyes lit with anger, still, at the profligate waste that one had committed. "But so few cannot sustain our population, and we must work quickly to deliver a treatment that will work for larger numbers or risk another war."

"Agreed."

The awful possibility folded round them, a grim pall of silence, something they would work hard to prevent by every measure they could but, even so, much stood in the way...

Pessimism would serve no purpose, and Alabaster turned, bright enthusiasm restored, to Jennifer, those horrors bolted down where they could not disturb so readily. "Have you projected how long between feeding is sustainable for the human involved?"

"Without noticeable deterioration in cells, feeding should not be less than three weeks apart. And that's _only_ if the human is at peak fitness, and allowed to recuperate properly."

"Three weeks is long enough." Guide's talons tapped over the screen, gaze fixed on another graph, which he tipped towards her. "Despite your reservations, Jennifer."

"Maybe if the reserve is sufficiently large, then yes, I'd agree. So that will be despite _your_ wish to hurry." Jennifer glanced down, sniffed and raised her chin, ignoring the soft growl he uttered in annoyance. "But… we can't guarantee this solution will be seen as a solution throughout the galaxy."

"Be that as it may," Alabaster's tone was firm, and she pursed her mouth, looking from one to the other, keen to stop the dispute before it began, "I believe the population here might be of some use in arriving at a good indication of how effective the treatment will be in a larger population."

"Do you have genotypes available for comparison?" Jennifer asked, tuning out Guide's glare while she focused on Alabaster.

"Some have an addition to the base pairs, Jennifer -" Alabaster said, gesturing for Guide to hand the tablet over - "as you can see. It should allow for the serum to bond more readily, and work more rapidly."

"Will it reduce the pain threshold further?" Jennifer studied the diagrams, flicking through the information.

"That is a possible side effect, yes."

"But," Guide interrupted, "it might also delay healing or affect longevity in Wraith."

"Well, the way I see it," Jennifer said, fixing him with a hard glare, "is you can't have it all ways, and humans are willing to risk the procedure to benefit -"

"Indeed," he growled, dismissive. "But we must administer the treatment to more than the scant handful you are willing to allow before _any_ sacrifice for the greater good humanity has made can be fully earned."

Alabaster's eyes narrowed when Jennifer fell silent, her mouth thin and white, but she realised this was an old argument for them. She also perceived, even though both were genuinely aggravated, they often overlooked important disparities in values. Notwithstanding Guide's scathing comment, he had immense respect for the woman, and in particular he valued her compassion. Even as she watched, Guide's eyes softened, the rigid golden fire replaced by something gentler, kinder, and she drew a breath when he reached out to grip her fingers.

"Come, Jennifer, we should not allow our differences to cause a rift." The deep voice held a warm note, almost caressing. "Perhaps we will be able to find the missing information here, and integrate it to benefit both our peoples?"

Slim fingers tightened in his grasp, and Jennifer met his gaze. "Guide… we can't rely on just that one hope."

"I know," he said, searching her face still, solemn. "The task is monumental -"

"And may never be accomplished -" Alabaster interjected, and Guided placed Jennifer's hand on the seat, patting it gently, as if that had been his intention all the time – "if we do not concentrate on each part carefully with as few disruptions as possible."

Guide met Alabaster's gaze, a guarded look on his face, and Jennifer clutched her fingers together, a child caught taking too much honey, her dark eyes stony in spite of the spots of pink on her cheeks. Unruffled by his guile, Alabaster snorted; she'd seen it in action far too many times as a child.

_~Commander, ~_ she knew her tone was harsh, authoritative, _~have a care. Treat her gently, and with respect. ~_

Faint surprise showed in his eyes for a second. _~You do not think I would, my daughter? ~_ Aloud, stonewall already back in place, he said, "What few… _disruptions_ there are, Madam, I assure you they are already kept at a minimum."

"Perhaps I should go?" Jennifer edged further away from Guide, and managed to not quite look at Alabaster as she made to rise.

"Stay." Guide's hand connected with her wrist, tightened briefly and released her again when she sat still. "Whatever is spoken here should be heard by you too." Green-gold glared at her, and he leaned forward, annoyance undoubted now. "My lady, you may rest assured nothing interferes with our work, and it progresses well, as you can see if you examine the data thoroughly."

Stung by the rebuke, enough still of the child remained to hope for his good opinion, so Alabaster retrieved the tablet, never taking her eyes from Guide's, but then she dropped her gaze, and read. What she saw satisfied her, which meant perhaps she could allow him this little dalliance. Provided neither allowed it to get in the way of the work then it might also be beneficial. Both were lonely, both enjoyed each other's company, and because Jennifer could never be a rival, it had a certain appeal, other than she was Lantean. Apart from that lone sticking point no harm to hive or crew could come from this flirtation.

Lifting her head, she nodded, meeting Jennifer's worried brown eyes with a tiny smile. "Perhaps you are hungry, Jennifer?"


	4. Hard Questions

Ahead of them, through retreating trees at the edge of the settlement, the sea cliffs dropped away, sheer and nearly vertical, white chalk faces covered by shrieking avians whirling about on the wind, feather dusters attempting to reach nests and young while the sea roared furiously below. Beneath their feet, a thick carpet of pine needles dulled the sound of their approach to the village, which teetered on the cliff precariously as a tightrope walker, its population in a state of excitement.

Behind, close on Bonewhite's heels, Jennifer Keller trotted, bag bouncing on her hip, followed at a respectable distance by the cleverman Guide had allocated as an assistant. Bringing up the rear, a handful of drones and their handler completed the party – a precaution, in case any Worshippers decided to forget their place, and made a play for the Lantean. There existed an underlying resentment, which the Hive Master suspected might have something to do with her elevated position in the hive pecking order. She wasn't born to it, but yet the Commander and his Queen had seen fit to treat her as unique. Which she was, something that stuck in his gorge, regardless of the rationale?

For many reasons, which Bonewhite chose to keep to himself, the Lantean female troubled him; despite her outward tolerance of all that was Wraith, his qualms were not so simply resolved. Alabaster and Guide however, whose acceptance of her into their inner circle was nothing short of miraculous, did not share his unease and deemed her trustworthy.

"Stay close to Sprint at all times, Doctor," Bonewhite said, as they emerged into the clearing, and onto the pathway, pleased none of these misgivings were noticeable to any but himself.

"I had no intention of getting lost," she said, offence all too evident at the casual remark; she drew up alongside.

He flicked a glance at her. "Never-the-less, your safety is paramount, and you will remain within the boundaries of the village."

"Will Guide join us?" she asked; the muscles of her neck tightened as she spoke.

"As soon as he is able," Bonewhite said, uncaring if she kept up with his long strides. Pens full of beasts were strung out in a thin line as they marched closer; moist black noses poked over the wooden rails, curious, ears and tails flicking at energetic, copper-coloured, insects, the thick ripeness of manure eddying to his nostrils. "You will select the relevant test subjects and then we will return to the hive."

Keller made a soft noise, and looked away to the end of the village, a brightness in her eyes the Hive Master didn't understand. "Right."

Hurrying towards them on the footpath, a tall male approached, obviously apprehensive, but servile. As he drew closer, he swept into a bow. "My Lord. You are most welcome."

"You have brought your villagers together?" Bonewhite asked, wasting no time on preamble, and carried on regardless of the man's nod. "This is Dr. Keller, and she will be responsible for taking the required samples, and for making the final selection."

Curiosity flickered in his eyes, and his gaze ran across the woman, hard, calculating. "As you wish, my Lord."

"I do." With his off hand Bonewhite gripped the man's forearm, finger armour piercing thin summer robes. "Do not underestimate her importance to us, Village Master, or incur my… attention."

"My Lord, you have my word."

Enough oily obsequiousness coated the honorific that Bonewhite bared his teeth.

"If -" he leaned in close, so his breath stirred the hair lying on the man's cheek - "_any_ harm befalls her, mark my words, there will be recompense."

The Village Master schooled his features to indifference, and dropped from the waist into a much lower bow. Spots of blood blossomed beneath Bonewhite's talons. "All we have is yours, my Lord."

"On that you may rely," the Hive Master purred and shoved him away. "Now, if you will, lead the way." Mute, the man flourished his hand towards the village, and set off. Bonewhite fell back to talk to Keller, his eyes locked on his figure. "Be careful of that one, Doctor."

A sharp look slid his way, and she pursed her mouth. "I thought these villagers knew your hive?"

"They do." The warning needed clarification, so he added; "He has not long been Master here and is, as yet, uncertain of his followers."

From the way she fell silent, Bonewhite knew she digested the information, and he pondered on her again, wondering what she saw to keep her in so alien an environment? In front of them, the head man had sped on, coming to a halt only when he reached the small committee of elders who'd also come out to greet them. Except for two women, they were all male; chat stopped as they came within earshot, and each dropped into respectful bows.

"If you ask me," the Doctor muttered, disquieted, "there's far too much of that for my liking."

The comment deserved no reply, and all the same, she turned a smile on the group, emotions well hidden under a thin façade of controlled acceptance. Beneath it, Bonewhite discerned the piquancy of disappointment he'd touched before. It begged the question what she expected of Worshippers? Did she truly believe they would be like her and not emulate their masters in all things?

"You know full well, child," he said, of a mind to instruct this woman more gently than his usual want, "how it is progression is achieved in our society."

"Yes," she said, and would not meet his gaze, her features hardened. "Assassination."

"Then you should have no problem identifying how such matters proceed here, Doctor."

Silence greeted him, but he had no wish to pursue the conversation further, fixed as he was on the need to complete this mission; she would accept this or she would not. Far too many variables played out in the village for his peace of mind, and he would have preferred Guide to oversee the human as he'd proposed. Instead, the sudden meeting of Alabaster with Waterlight meant Guide's presence was required while they discussed the alliance, and who should join. A nuisance, as other issues pressed on his attention. He lent half an ear to the speech of welcome the Village Master and his mate, the Lady of the Village, had prepared. The woman carried a wooden goblet, which she offered the Doctor graciously.

Exchanging a quick glance with him, Keller took the offered goblet, the liquid in it viscous. "Thank you," she said, equally courteous, and took a sip; it stained her lips red, a deep ruby. "It's delicious."

Unimpressed, Bonewhite huffed, gaze tracing the path that lead further up into the nest of huts. "Who is chosen to take us?"

The other female stepped into his line of sight, tall, dark, her chin lifted proudly as if she was new to this game. Tilting his head, the Hive Master scanned her, interested for the first time, noting white skin, and pale green eyes, unusual in a human. She stiffened under his scrutiny, fingers wrapping around themselves nervously until the bones showed stark and white under her skin. Not so used to Wraith, this one.

"You?" he asked, amused.

The head woman poured a scornful look at the other woman, and sniffed. "Yes. This one will assist the Doctor. She has some small ability with healing."

Keller's interest piqued almost immediately, and she appraised her new assistant. "An interest in healing?"

"Yes, lady, if it please you." The bow was clumsy, uncertain.

"Well," Keller said, and nodded at the village elders politely, but eager to leave, "show us the way." Slipping past Bonewhite with Sprint in tow, the Lantean walked shoulder to shoulder with the villager. "So, what's your name?" she asked, as they headed away. "I'm Jennifer."

~xxXXxx~

"Okamy."

Sprint followed at a slight distance to the two humans, not keen to place himself beside them. Although he and Jennifer had reached a state of awkward understanding, he still found he couldn't relate to her on any meaningful level. Add in a Worshipper, and the predicament simply got larger. A Worshipper, no less, who seemed as ill at ease with him, as he with the Lantean.

"Okamy," Jennifer repeated, as they moved into the open space of the village's centre. "When did you become interested in healing?"

"As a child, lady," the woman said, and veered out of the way of two youngsters who'd run in front of them in a fit of good spirits, which crashed the moment they spotted Sprint. They stood to one side, hunched into a bow. "There was a man here once who'd been a healer before he'd come to the Wraith. He taught me what he knew."

"How long ago was that?" Thoughtful, Jennifer studied the children, noted the way they kept their gaze lowered. Interested by her attention to them, Sprint observed them too, but noticed nothing out of the ordinary from their behaviour.

"Forty years," Okamy said.

Astonishment shot across Jennifer's face, but she recovered quickly. "I see."

"It is not so uncommon that we should live so long," Okamy murmured, her head ducked down, almost in apology.

"A well known effect of the enzyme," Sprint added, interest in the woman elevated to some extent. Who was this man she spoke of?

Oblivious to the devastating effect of her words on the Worshipper, Jennifer directed bile at the cleverman. "Thanks for stating the obvious."

Nettled, Sprint bit back whatever he was going to say, the words drying on his tongue, and endured the probing, challenging stare Okamy sent his way. This would not do. How could he accept such disgrace in front of one who should never have beheld it? Fingers clenched to a fist, tight around the handmouth, he felt the first drops of enzyme pool in his palm, and wondered how to tackle the issue when Jennifer so clearly did not see the affect. Never had Sprint wanted to set himself against his Commander by seeking a revolt, no matter how trivial, and in doing so, lose the good graces of his Queen. Such audacity appalled him. Entrails roiling with indecision, he could not allow this to happen again, but his choices were limited.

They stopped next to a hut wide open to the elements; the only sign of use a thin curl of smoke rising from the hole in the thatched roof. Rough rectangles cut into the fabric of the walls allowed some light to enter the gloomy space, and Jennifer disappeared into the interior followed by Okamy, bag already swung down from her shoulder, as she scanned the building. If, indeed, it could be dignified with such a title. Disgusted, Sprint growled, and went in behind them both, the current annoyance masking his disquiet.

Shoved against one of the walls, a table and a couple of chairs were the only furnishings, the fire crackling in the hearth, belching smoke and ash. Hard-packed, the dirt floor looked well used, and Sprint scuffed at it with a toe, raising a small storm of dust, his gaze narrow, as he considered the complications of acquiring uncontaminated samples.

"We have need of more supplies," he stated, not bothering to address Jennifer. "It will not be possible to supply the laboratory correctly in these conditions."

"Yeah," she said, her own mouth thin and disapproving. "It's pretty basic." Setting her bag on the table, Jennifer reached across and pulled open one of the rough wooden shutters covering the windows so light spilled in across the surface and into the room. Smoke haze drifted as a soft breeze disturbed the air, thinning, dancing into eddies. "Okamy, is there any running water nearby – a stream, maybe?"

"A well," the woman said, and gestured outside. "I can bring water if you require it?"

"Good idea," Jennifer said, and coughed, then shrugged off her jacket before placing it on the table beside the bag. "We'll need to scrub this, so bring something for cleaning too." She eyed Sprint while Okamy disappeared into the village. "I think Bonewhite needs to know."

The cleverman inclined his head. "I have spoken with the Hive Master, and he will ensure the equipment we require is sent."

"Lights," the Lantean said, firm, and folded her arms across her middle. Shaking her head, she glanced over at him. "We need good lighting to take blood and specimens."

"We do," he agreed, and circled the small room, measuring it as he paced, and thinking how to broach her error of judgement.

Coming to a halt, he leaned forward, fingertips resting on the ledge of a window, and peered out at the faded, greyish, straw-like grass, thin blades rippling as the wind stirred them. From behind, he heard her throw open another shutter, and then she stood alongside him, looking up at his face, hand rested on his forearm, the only time she'd volunteered physical contact after their brief handshake. Taken aback, he stared at her, his mouth dry, uncertain what this could mean.

"I owe you… an apology," she said, and her hand fell away from his arm. "I should not have spoken to you as I did in front of Okamy."

"The… the deed is done," he stammered, searching her face, unable to keep the surprise from his voice. "It was… unseemly, Doc… Jennifer, and needs repair."

"How, though?" she mused.

There was no easy answer to her query, Sprint knew, and he tightened his fingers against the wood, wondering what other shocks lay in store for him. The only excuse was her ignorance, and perhaps, regrettably, the arrogance of a Lantean, a human of Earth.

"I do not know," he said. Taking a short breath, he turned to face her, wondering at his nerve. "Jennifer, I -"

A hand stopped him, and the corner of her mouth quirked a little. "We are equals, you and I, Sprint, but I also know dissent isn't such a great idea amongst Worshippers." Her gaze settled outside while she drew her thoughts together. "Not that I truly believe anyone can shift those beliefs for a moment – they are too deeply ingrained, both in your society and theirs."

"Their society _is_ ours."

"Yeah," she granted, and sighed, an obvious struggle taking place. "I may not like it, and I don't - it smacks too much of slavery, for me. Earth has recent history showing the lasting effect this has on the psyche of a culture."

"Even if I agreed," Sprint said, cautiously, "the changes you want will take a long time to manifest. And if I don't have the same opinion, it matters not at all, because these are issues for my betters, for queens and blades."

"Do you really think so?" The look she gave him was sharp, and made him reassess.

"I see your point," he said, after a moment's hesitation, and thought more on what she'd suggested, albeit subliminally.

Ten thousand years of culture and social convention stood between him and true equality for the people of Pegasus. If change did not start with him, and the likes of Jennifer Keller, it had little chance of filtering down to the masses. Still, a part of him quailed at the task, the enormous responsibility placed on so few voices, and he questioned if Guide truly believed, or Alabaster, that even with a successful retrovirus there would ever be the egalitarianism she believed in.

"Is your society so equal then?" he asked, wondering.

Pain passed over her face, swift as fire, and was gone, replaced by a haunted look deep in her eyes. "There will always be greed and division, for that's human nature. Even the Ancients were not above such petty behaviour."

Sprint nodded agreement. Didn't the genesis of his own species, once shrouded, point to the overweening arrogance of their mutual ancestors, for as well despising their children, all three strands were abandoned to their fate when none served their purpose? Truly, they were brothers and sisters alike, orphans all. Though…

"You did not answer my question," he said, and watched.

"Because I cannot," she admitted, and turned away. "Earth is not equal."

A passing wind blew over the edges of his mind, and Sprint stored what had occurred between them, in a promise to study it later and in depth. Right now, another concern pressed on him. "He comes."

"Guide," she breathed, and smiled.


	5. Conversations of a Challenging Nature

**A.N.** You know, if you don't like this stuff, you can choose not to read it. I make no claims to be more than a wannabe, but I do have the blessing of the authors for these ideas.

* * *

Industrious noises greeted Guide as he came upon the hut, Jennifer's voice clear and knife like as she snapped out direction. Before he had come to know her, and admire the rod of steel she had for a spine, he had taken her for a meek little thing, which needed gentle handling lest it run away at the first loud bang. A sharp grin settled on his mouth, which fled as soon as he saw Sprint hurry to the door, flustered, his youthful features frozen to immobility as soon as he saw Guide. The tang of bewilderment lingered, a miasma of guilt, and anger that gave him pause.

_~What has happened here? ~_ he demanded, and quickened his pace, the skirts of his coat flurrying like the wings of a crow. Anger bubbled.

_~My Lord, ~ _that one said, and inclined his head politely, backing off with his palms spread wide. _~Nothing untoward.~_

Guide grunted, and pushed past, entering the room, relieved when Jennifer looked up from her task with a smile in her eyes. "All is well?" he asked and strode over to her, checking for any hint of upset. "No one has attempted to harm you?"

Putting a dripping brush down, she scrubbed her forearm across her forehead, and frowned. "I'm fine, and yes, so far. Why?"

Uncertain, Guide slid a narrow glance to the cleverman, and grunted. Something had passed between these two, and though he could extract information from the boy he felt disinclined to bother, if only because the troubled expression creeping into Jennifer's eyes told him this should be left for them to resolve. On the surface, they functioned well enough, and he no longer had to worry about her on the hive, which had been his problem initially. Here, well, the current circumstances changed matters. Guide disliked most intensely the air of competitive violence permeating the small settlement. Coups were not unheard of, but they invariably caused far too many deaths, and in an already stricken human population it did not bode well. Something else brooded here, too... something he couldn't quite place.

"There are other concerns at play," he said, finally, and ran his fingers over the wet table as a distraction from her all-too-knowing stare. "Why are you doing this?"

"It's impossible to do the job you sent us to do efficiently without it being clean. Sterile is too much to hope for," she said, tartly. Retrieving the brush, she dipped it into the bucket at her feet, and swished it until soapy bubbles foamed, then flicked the residue from the bristles, which splattered his coat and boots. He narrowed his eyes when she stifled a laugh. "Sorry," she murmured, insincere, and kept her head down to avoid his gaze.

There were times, Guide reflected, that her youth got in the way. Not ungentle, he took her arm, and drew her up so she faced him. "Walk with me," he said, and placed her hand on his arm. "Come."

"What for?" At a glance, Sprint took the proffered brush and started work, studiously ignoring them. "I've got too much to do."

"It can wait." The edge in her tone gave him pause, and he considered his reply as he drew her along. "Do you not think that the inhabitants will be more inclined to take orders and obey if you are seen with me?"

"Hmm… I also think they might see me as a legitimate threat to any position they hold."

"True," he agreed, and though she stiffened slightly, she did not fall out of step, but held her head high.

"So what's this, Guide?" The words were quiet, whispered almost. "A parade to underline your absolute power?"

A shark's grin flashed across his face. "Not I, my dear," he murmured back, enjoying the banter, which happened far too rarely for his liking. "Alabaster has absolute rule… I am _merely_ her Commander." Displacement would occur all too soon, and it corroded at him, sharp as acid, but such was the way of things. "My… patronage will afford you some temporary protection while we are here." A snort followed his pronouncement, and he allowed the grin to widen a little, chuckling. "At least long enough for you to complete the task."

"Patronage?"

With a flourish, Guide indicated the studied disinterest of the villagers as they strolled through the line of huts and small buildings. "Make no mistake, Jennifer, this serves an important purpose, and gives you status."

She glanced up at him, brown eyes searching. "Status is about as much use to me as a hole in the head."

"What an odd statement," he said, and tilted his head, curious.

"Which?" she asked, and kicked at a pebble so it rolled out of their way into dancing grassy tufts, and saffron-edged, crystal flowers lining the edge of the path. "Status or the hole in the head?"

"Either," he said, and swung her through a group of bowing, gawking Worshippers. Heads ducked down to hide greedy jealousy, but it lingered, thick as smoke on the wind. Yes, there were those who would take a chance to exploit Jennifer's position if they could. "But," he added, because she'd lifted a slim brow, "I would guess it is a figure of speech to indicate a difficult choice."

"Hardly difficult, more like impossible," she corrected, and her hand tightened a little on his arm. "There's no way to make either of them palatable, Guide."

"I understand."

"Do you?" The retort was challenging, anger flashing on her face. "All this does is single me out, and makes me more noticeable, as well as less likely to be accepted."

"Even so," he said, "it is your safety I must see to. If it comes at the loss of social opportunities, then so be it."

"You're so damn callous." She bit the words off, and tried to break away, but he held her fast, and fuming she settled into a steady pace at his side.

"Indeed." A brittle silence ensued, but Guide decided to break it. "I have empathy, Jennifer." Her continued refusal to engage pushed him on. "You are correct, my interference does set you apart, and also makes it harder for you to engage with other humans."

"Admitting this doesn't help me any, Guide."

"Probably not," he agreed, and earned a scowl. "But, my dear, they would never accept you in any event. You are too.. different... too outside their limited experience, too tempting to use as a means to an end."

"What could I possibly do that would harm a single one of them?" Jennifer asked, stung to a response. She dragged him to a halt, and he obliged by facing her. "I'm here to help them, and help you... to change things for the better."

"Not all would agree it is for the better, nor is the question of whether or not you would cause harm an issue, little one."

Her gaze flickered away, and Ronon Dex lay between them, as well as good intentions. "I know."

Between the huts a narrow gap lead out into an open expanse of land with low lying, dark-foliaged shrubbery dotted across it. As they edged through, small, pale-cream creatures spotted them, and scattered in a half-hearted way. Too stupid to be afraid for long, they stopped their scramble and returned to browsing, fly-paper tongues wrapping around spiny stems to allow prehensile lips to suck tiny round leaves into their mouths. Taller flowering plants defined a well-worn track, fluffy seed heads billowing copper down to float by in tufts, a bright array of silver bells opening at intervals on delicate stems. Sun against their backs, they headed to the cliff edge, silent but for the joyous cry of leather-winged beasts swooping in abandon to munch on a myriad insects abuzz in the warm afternoon.

If he could disabuse her of the notion his company, on this occasion, was anything but a duty, he would, but the firm line of her jaw indicated whatever he said would be misinterpreted. An idyllic setting contradicted by underlying tension, which ruined any hope Guide had of a few enjoyable moments without the pressure of plans, experiment deadlines, politics, or hive matters. So he remained silent, and waited for her to think things through. That she would toy with all they had said came as no surprise. Whatever faults Jennifer Keller might have, the inability to think on a deeper level, or work through what seemed insurmountable, were not among them, and he was confident she would reach an understanding.

Sea spray hit them with icy droplets as it surged against the rocks, the dangerous waters churning to white foam and darker grey as they stood close to the cliff edge. From so high, Guide could see far out to sea, and the archipelago of land was a distant smudge that curled in a great hook of greens, browns, and deeper reds. The tang of salt and ozone, rotting weed and guano filled him, overlaid by the alien scent of the woman at his side. Their hair tangled, white and blonde wild in the wind when he bent his head to speak, but the words were whisked away, and she smiled, the expression sheer joy.

"It is beautiful, is it not?" he said, and she nodded, blinked back tears from a sudden gust that caught at them both.

"Oh look," she said, and let go of his arm to drop to her knees so she could peer over the chalky rim of the cliff. She glanced up at him. "Did you see that?"

Intrigued, and a little amused, Guide shook his head. "I fear I did not, Jennifer. My mind was on other matters." He glanced over the edge at where she indicated. "What did you see?"

Annoyance crept across her face. "Don't patronise me."

Today, so eager to take offence where none was intended. He pondered more on the earlier scenario with Sprint, but knew that to point out he had not meant to patronise would aggravate the issue, as well as open a dispute they often had and, travel to that particular conflict did not happen to be on his agenda right now. What he wanted was a chance to enjoy a few simple moments before duty pressed him back to his accustomed role. Guide huffed, certain whatever he did now would result in a further claim of condescension. Going to his knees, he joined her and peered over.

"What did you see?" he repeated, keeping his voice neutral, and inched forward.

There was a moment when he thought she would not answer, but then she sat back on her haunches. "I'm sorry," she said. The appeal was earnest. "That was uncalled for and... childish."

Guide sat back, resting an elbow on his knee, and studied her, willing to make a concession. "If I seemed to patronise, it was not intentional, my dear."

"I know." Her eyes closed for a second, and when they opened they were anxious. "It's just... just that... sometimes I... forget just how different we are, and how... _old_ you are. I must seem such a kid..."

Gravely, he nodded. The aeons he had lived made her ephemeral as the seasons, as insubstantial as ice on a rain puddle, and they marked a chasm so wide he did not understand how she had come to mean so much in so short a time. Human, completely, a child of the Milky Way and Earth, and Sol. How could they yet be friends, or provide the companionship they both craved? For all his years, Guide did not understand the emotions he felt for Jennifer Keller, and they confused, delighted, and revolted him. She was human. Kine. Of no use to him other than food, but he could in no way devour her. Indeed, he would fight to protect her, a circumstance Guide found most telling. And she? Did Jennifer Keller find in him such a conundrum?

"It is difficult for us both," he said, and held back from more. What else could there be to add?

Blades of sparse blueish grass twisted through Jennifer's fingers, and she piled them neatly to the side with exaggerated care, colour leeching into her skin from the broken foliage. A faint tinge of pink told him of her embarrassment, and he traced the line of her neck to the hollow at her throat where he could see her pulse, then progressed to the soft swell of her breasts. An urge to say exactly how he saw her sat on his tongue, unwelcome, and he growled, impatient with himself for such lunacy. Guide's breath hitched when she glanced up at him, her eyes soft, dark.

"I... " Jennifer caught herself again, as if she too had no idea what to say. The blush deepened. "It's not that you're old -"

"I am." He laughed softly, and reached across the distance to push hair from her forehead with a fingertip. "Ancient." Did he miss something in her obvious discomfort? What line had been crossed he did not understand?

"Not to me," she whispered, and glanced away, unwilling to look at him.

The deep sorrow in his soul burst, flowered into something new, and whole, and fresh, the light of a million suns radiating their warmth, but it was not the time, Guide knew, for this conversation. Carefully, he took her hand, and turned it, his thumb moving across her palm, before he placed it on his chest.

"Any more than you are a child to me, little one," he said, softly, unable to quite stop the note of tenderness. "What did you see?"

Jennifer seized on the question, and withdrew her hand, turning to look over the cliff again. Pointing, she said, "There."

Against the swell, and the light of sun on water and foam, Guide peered at where she had indicated, unable to see much at first. And then, a silvery shape crested above the waves, dorsal fins stretched like a fan as the creature leapt, and fell to the water, its tail flukes slapping the surface. And then again, out of sheer exhilaration, it danced, another joining in, and then another, until the glow burned bright on their skin, molten gold. They watched the show for several more minutes, until the animals dived beneath the waves.

"We should go back," she said, taking her hand from her forehead where it had been shading her eyes. There was a hesitation, a moment that Guide thought she would say more. "We have work to do."

"Perhaps -" he began, and rose to his feet, offered a hand to help her up - "we could walk a little further?"

"I would like that," she murmured, but the smile on her lips faltered. "Except I don't think we'll be able to."

A frown flickered across his face, and then Guide realised she had seen something, a dark figure making its way towards them fast, white hair billowing. Drawing to his full height, he gave a rumble of displeasure. What now? As the figure came closer, Guide could see it was the Hive Master, definitely agitated, and as that one did not often act as messenger, he began to head towards him, leaving Jennifer behind. She followed, radiating concern.

_~Report, ~_ he snapped as they got within earshot, and Bonewhite's mind churned, imagery flashing across in a jumble of meaningless scenes. Guide's hand shot out and gripped his wrist, pulled in closer, skin on skin. _~What has happened?~_ An image of Darling came to him then, and he let go.

_~The boy is missing.~_


	6. The Search

_~How has this happened?~_ Guide demanded, mind tone a steel blade.

Overtones of alarm and embarrassment struck Bonewhite from the Lantean, and he cast a curious glance her way before addressing Guide. _~He hid on a transport to the surface.~_

_~You know this for certain?~_

_~We do, my Lord. The child left his Lantean gift in the hold.~_

_~How long ago did this happen?~_

_~We do not know. It is possible there could be a number of hours to account for, Commander, as the ship has already had its hold emptied twice.~_ Bonewhite strode side by side with the Commander, uncomfortable with the admission.

_~And yet the toy was not found until recently?~_ Harnessed rage swept across the fringes of Bonewhite's mind. Already flinty, Guide's face set further, green-gold eyes ablaze. _~How remiss...~_

He swallowed his pride, and offered an apology. _~I erred.~_

Ahead, thin as wire, the village stretched along chalk downs, sullen, bustle missing from its narrow corridors. The Village Lady stood at the entrance, waiting on them to arrive. As soon as the news had became known, she rushed to offer assistance, and explained to the Hive Master she would personally lead search parties if he so wished. Bonewhite's lip curled with distaste. Kine. If he had pushed the matter she would have prostrated herself, eager as a whore. Such an offer had no value; it was expected.

_~What else, Hive Master?~_

The question dragged Bonewhite back to the moment. _~We are not certain where he might have disembarked.~_

The Commander's steps faltered, and he swung to face Bonewhite, teeth bared in a snarl. The Lantean halted beside him, breathless, and studied them both. _~Explain.~ _Keller laid her hand on Guide's forearm, her gaze searching, and he spared her a quick glance, but otherwise ignored her. _~Where do you believe he might be?~_

He gave a hiss, but answered at Guide's glare. _~The ship collected essential minerals from Chi'mar to progress work on the engines.~_ Leaning in, he added, _~As you know, the hive lattice and substructure requires further reinforcement.~_

Above them, the twin planet beckoned, a radiant sliver in a blue, blue sky. Guide growled. _~ It would be better if the boy is not there, Hive Master.~_

The bow Bonewhite gave spoke eloquently of inner turmoil, palms spread politely. _~Indeed, my Lord.~_ Telling Guide they had despatched a ship to Chi'mar made no sense, as that one already knew. _~In all likelihood he is here, but there is another possibility.~_

_~Our new allies,~_ Guide said, grim, and still his teeth were bared.

_~Very possible.~_

"What's happened?" At the unexpected interruption Bonewhite flicked a glance at Keller; her fingers had tightened on Guide's arm, worry stamped on her face. "Everything went well, didn't it?"

"Well enough but, I fear, that is not the problem," Guide replied, and met her gaze. "Darling is missing."

Keller caught a breath, but she recovered quickly. "I see."

"We do not know where he is, Doctor," Bonewhite added; he scanned her, unable to hide the strand of suspicion, and met with outrage.

"You think I might?" she snapped.

"No," Guide said; he looked askance at her. "Do you?"

"Well..."

"If you have any thoughts on this, Jennifer, tell me now." Voice hard, Guide wrapped his fingers round her wrist.

Mouth thin, Keller gave a sharp nod. "Well... for whatever my opinion is worth..." Her eyes shot to the village, focused on the figure of its Lady as if to seek courage, and then started again. "Look, Darling is _bored_, Guide. He needs _playmates_, and I would guess he came here looking for them."

Visibly calmer, Guide prompted her to say more. "And..."

"Wouldn't it be a good idea to check and see if any kids... children are missing from the village, as well?" She looked back and forth between both Wraith. "After all, he's used to human playmates and friends. Why wouldn't he think he could make some here?"

Guide considered the statement, and made a concession, patting her hand as he did so. "A valid point, my dear," Cocking his head at Bonewhite as they closed the gap to the village, he asked, "Have you done this, Hive Master?"

Once more, an error of judgement became all too clear, and moreover the Lantean earned the Commander's approbation. "We have not."

"Maybe I can help with that?" Keller offered. "Find out if there are any places the local youngsters like to hang out, and -"

"No," Guide said, unshakable, and halted before the Village Lady. Beside Bonewhite, Keller seethed with outrage, and would have been more than happy to pursue the denial, except the Commander stamped out an outburst with a sub-vocal _'we will talk about this later'_. He added, "Take the Doctor back to her assistant, and rejoin me as soon as you are able. Pass along my instructions."

"Guide, I could -"

"No. This is not a time for discussion. You will go with the Hive Master, and stay with the cleverman. The experiments must proceed as we discussed."

Both stared at each other, unwilling to give ground, but in the end Keller acceded with an emphatic growl of disgust. Sent packing, she had no option, but to fall in beside Bonewhite, and an uncomfortable silence engulfed them, one neither wanted to breach. They wound their way through the huts back to the makeshift laboratory, where cleaning was still under way. Okamy worked alongside Sprint, sweeping the floor, chasing out the local variety of snub-nosed rodents. Several nests stood against the wall, clear evidence of much work having taken place, soft fur peeking through the untidy balls, a white cotton wool bedding from which muffled squeaks emanated. Already turning, Sprint straightened, and acknowledged them.

"Woman," Bonewhite snapped, which drew Okamy's attention so quickly she stumbled into a clumsy bow. "Leave us."

"My Lord," she mumbled, eyes on the ground, and squeezed past him through the narrow gap he had left for her. She cast a surreptitious glance at Keller on the way out, then scurried off down the footpath, cleaning rags and bucket sloshing dirty water.

Shouldering past the Hive Master, Keller's mouth pursed while she scanned the room and, arms folded, she started on the table to check their handiwork. Several pieces of equipment sat in readiness for them to start, gleaming, a mixture of stainless steel, and organics. Lightened through all the effort gone into cleaning it, the wooden surface appeared bleached, and she ran an exploratory finger over it before she gave Sprint a slight nod of approval.

"Acceptable," she said, checking over the instruments with thorough attention.

"Doctor." At first, Bonewhite thought she would ignore him, but after a slight hesitation, Keller turned to face him, head tilted to one side.

"Yes, Hive Master, how can I help you?"

Oh, the tone was polite enough, but beneath the outer veneer of patient inquiry, her emotions burned, molten magma beneath a rigid surface, cracks appearing wherever he placed his words. Idly, Bonewhite wondered how she could bear so much fury within so tiny a frame, and what it would take to tip her equilibrium?

"You will remain here, and continue with your research until guards are sent to take you back to the hive. Your transport should arrive shortly and, after we've located Darling, you will return to complete the tests."

"That's all?" Deceptively sweet, she reached for her backpack; Bonewhite's hackles lifted straight away. "Are you certain there's nothing else I can do?"

He eyed her, on guard. "This is what the Commander has bidden."

A sharp nod acknowledged him, and she turned away, busy with packets retrieved from the depths of her bag. "Understood."

Attention fixed on some other task, the cleverman moved about in the shadows, his back stiff and mental tone non-committal. Still, Bonewhite could tell, from the distinct flavour, that one was troubled, and uneasy, with the current state of affairs. A vacillating sense of loyalty, swiftly suppressed, took the Hive Master by surprise, and he observed the youngster more closely. Had the Lantean worked her charm on this one also, so even he doubted the rightful place of Wraith in Pegasus? Or could there be something deeper and less palatable at work here? Could this youth be accountable for the disappearance of Alabaster's son? Bonewhite was of a mind to investigate more deeply, but he also recollected Ember had suggested him to Guide in glowing terms.

_~Cleverman,~_ he hissed, and the boy gave an involuntary jolt before turning; he waited, the gloom limning his eyes with blue fire. _~You are tasked with ensuring the Doctor returns to the hive safely. Do not allow her to deviate from this path.~_

_~My Lord,~_ Sprint said, and stopped short of delivering a bow. _~I will.~_

_~Yes,~_ Bonewhite agreed. _~You will.~_ Thoughtful, he appraised Sprint again, then added, _~Report any behaviour you believe suspect back to me. I will deliver it to the Commander.~_

A cautious look appeared in Sprint's eyes, the level of unease in his mind unmistakable until he brought it back under control. _~As you will it, Hive Master.~_

_~Then we understand each other?~_ When the youth nodded agreement, Bonewhite turned his attention back to the human woman. "I will take my leave of you, Doctor, and you will undertake direction from Sprint about these concerns, until such time as you return."

"I can't wait," she replied, sarcastically, and moved as far from him as she could given the dimensions of the hovel.

Entertained, Bonewhite stepped out along the path Okamy had taken, and headed back to the Commander, who had taken several drones to search the margin of the settlement. So far, the avenue of trees leading to the 'gate were less than useful, and they, with a number of Worshippers, had scoured several areas well-known as favourite places to play. The Hive Master moved at a blistering pace, coat tails flurrying as he went, the summons from Guide ever more insistent that he rejoin him. The tall figure of the Commander, directing the search parties, face mask-like and his mind just as rigid, barely recognised him as he came to a halt.

_~She is safe?~_ Guide asked, as soon as he came within earshot.

_~The Doctor will be taken back to the hive as soon as her transport arrives, my Lord.~_

A huff answered his response, and green-gold eyes slid his way, measured him a little. _~You are quite certain the cleverman is aware of his duty to her, because Jennifer Keller will not necessarily obey my orders.~_

_~She is human - ~_ Bonewhite began.

_~And Lantean. No Worshipper, no sycophant looking for your approval or regard in order that she might rise up in the hive power structure, Hive Master. Do not underestimate her, or her ability to find trouble.~_

Obstinate, Bonewhite hissed, and said, _~The woman is a liability, Guide. We cannot fully trust her, and should not.~_

_~Is that your final word on the matter?~_

Fingers clenched around his palm, the handmouth gaped a little until he felt the barbs latch to his skin and retreat while he pondered the question. Because he and Guide had a long history, and he owed him honesty, if nothing else, finally, with blunt disregard for the outcome, Bonewhite spat out his thoughts. _~Too much hangs in the balance, and far too much rests on the success of the retrovirus. What if we cannot persuade others to join our Alliance and adhere to the vision you and Alabaster project for our future?~_ He met Guide's gaze with a hard stare. _~Not all will be thankful for the beneficence of humans, or will accept that with the implementation of such a treatment that the balance of the galaxy is forever altered. It is bad enough they... we must acknowledge a common ancestry, let alone we owe our very existence, our continuance, to food... to one who was our enemy not so long ago, or on the auspices of a single, human, female.~ _

_~True,~_ Guide agreed, and shrugged his heavy shoulders. Bonewhite could sense turmoil under the surface - a constant questioning, the wary acceptance of Lantean aid, and the place Jennifer Keller had in all this. _~We risk much, so we must persuade them, and we _must_ make this a success.~_

_~We risk war, with both humans and others of our kind. Extinction may yet find us, as so many do not have queens.~_

_~Death was a fool.~_

The heat in the statement did not surprise Bonewhite, and a cold rage burned in him for all those who died senselessly in the name of an ill-founded revenge. Waste, and an out-and-out lack of foresight of the fate Wraith would undergo when Death fell, as she had been bound to do. Only time had stood between the victory of Atlantis and her allies, because Bonewhite did not doubt for a moment, even if Guide disagreed, that the weapon of mass destruction would have been deployed if an agreement could not have been reached – despite the loss to humans of comrades. But, in some respects, the peace cobbled together in the aftermath of Death's defeat might yet have more lasting and beneficial effects than either of them could suspect. However, if a happy future was to come to fruition because of it, it would be a long time in the making, and then only after a great deal of work. Weary, Bonewhite looked to the time when there might be equality, but could see only a path strewn with obstacles, each more insurmountable than those they already tackled.

Abruptly, Guide changed tack, as tired of the questions as Bonewhite. _~We must find my grandchild, Hive Master, and we must hope he has become lost as Jennifer suggested.~_

_~It could prove difficult if the boy has been kidnapped.~_

Guide coughed out a bitter laugh. _~Oh, I think the situation might well be described as intolerable. I do not wish to kill our new allies, for there are already too few of us.~_

_~As a measure it does leave something to be desired.~_

A sly grin sharpened on Guide's face. _~Indeed. But perhaps it is one all will understand as it leaves so little room for misinterpretation.~_

Amused, Bonewhite allowed the points of his teeth to show, but came back to the job at hand. _~Are other children missing, Commander?~_

_~No. Though I am told some have gone to gather eggs from the cliffs, and they are expected to return shortly.~_

_~Whereabouts on the cliffs?~_

Lifting his offhand, Guide gestured abruptly to a man who bowed and scraped his way towards them. As soon as he was in reach the Commander gripped the front of his tunic and dragged him closer. "You will take the Hive Master with you and show him where it is your young gather food."

"My Lord, it will be my pleasure," he stammered, and Guide growled, pushing him away.

Glancing at Bonewhite, he said, _~This one knows the cliffs well, and also the caves. Have a care for the tide is turning and many of them are flooded.~_

_~A dangerous situation for the boy,~ _Bonewhite agreed, and began to follow the man as he hurried in front.

A dangerous situation indeed. As he walked, Bonewhite cast a look back over his shoulder, and saw Guide stride off in another direction, his hair streaming behind. A jumble of thoughts fermented across the Commander's mind, concern and hope for the future, Darling, his position and, more perturbing, the soft features of Jennifer Keller. Bonewhite wavered, but continued. It could wait.


	7. Subterfuge

Another Worshipper made her way over to Jennifer, and she snapped the tourniquet around the man's upper arm. "Make a fist," she said, and tightened the band, "then pump it." While the man complied, she felt along the inside of his elbow to locate the vein. "You'll feel a sharp prick." A quick, deft insertion of the needle followed, and blood welled up into the tube. She offered a smile, and handed the vial to Sprint, who took it and decanted it to waiting test tubes. As the man hurried out of the hut with scarcely a backward glance, Jennifer stretched out her back."Thanks,"

"That's the last of them, Jennifer," Sprint said, annotating another entry in the tablet.

Glancing over at the cleverman, she muttered _'Thank God' _and then continued to disregard him. While uncomfortable with the tense atmosphere, Sprint could ignore it as well as she, and continued with his labelling, stepping to the side when Jennifer pulled out the chair to flop into it, and lean on the table, chin resting on a hand. Huffing a breath, she fiddled with the neat racks of tubes, arranging and rearranging, rotated them so each label faced in exactly the same direction. Sprint took a moment to observe her. Tired, disheartened, the skin around her eyes was stretched tight, smudged dark as ink, and a suspicious brightness sat in those dark orbs, as if the brief disagreement with Guide and Bonewhite ripped at her self-confidence. Between them, the conversation seemed stilted, minimal, enough to keep the task efficient. Their assurance in each other, the growing, mutual, acceptance, sputtered and faltered before his eyes, and they worked so hard to attain even this modicum of understanding. He brooded on it and what the Hive Master asked of him. What should he do?

Not for a single moment did Sprint entertain guilt on Jennifer's part; he had seen her with the boy too many times for that, and the child had a definite fondness for her, and she for him. Guilt gnawed at him, a sinking feeling he might know a bit more about the child's disappearance than he had mentioned. Notably, the brief, wistful conversation Darling had with him about the visit to Meer'cha, when the lad announced he would like to go planet side. Up until the search began in earnest he had not given it more than a moment's thought... but _now_ he reconsidered. Quite adamant, Darling declared he would go even if his mother refused his request to visit both planet and village. At the time, Sprint believed the comment throwaway or the blustering of a child with far too much time on his hands. In retrospect, he believed he should not have dismissed the remark, and paid rather more attention. Perhaps even have brought it to Guide's notice?

So, there in his hands lay an unpleasant decision, and he hovered at the edge of it, miserable. Finally, he turned to the woman, and said, "Jennifer, I need to speak with you."

A faint crease appeared on her brow, and she swung round on the chair to gaze up at him. "Me? What the hell have you got to say to me?" Anger was palpable in the short distance between them. "You had plenty to say to Bonewhite."

Nothing would change that truth. Perhaps he owed it to her to mention the Hive Master's suspicions? Shifting uncomfortably, the young cleverman found he could not meet her eyes, and he glanced away; he would broach the subject another day. Right now this had rather more urgency, and implied a trust he hoped was not misplaced. "It is about the child..." The sound of the chair scraping back brought his attention back to her, and he moistened his lips, a little nervous. "Darling told me he wanted to come here."

"Dear God..." she breathed, and stared at him in shock, a crease forming between her brows. "Why the hell are you telling me when you should have told Bonewhite?" She made as if to stand, but he stood in her way.

"Hear me out, Fair One, I beg you," Sprint said, and bared his teeth. "I dismissed the conversation because I had no reason to believe he would attempt such a thing and so... did not recall it."

Jennifer's frown coalesced into a scowl, and she snorted. "I don't think the Hive Master will accept that excuse particularly well, cleverman."

"I know." Agitated, Sprint placed his hands on the table, and studied their backs. "I will be relieved of this post, and sent back to work under Ember... Disgraced." A thought occurred to him, and he swallowed his pride, wondered how he dare ask such a favour. "Perhaps you could speak with Guide?"

From the corner of his eye, Sprint saw fury replace sympathy, but she remained tight lipped. They both did, and Sprint dwelt on both errors, wondering how he could put everything to rights? There were no real options, and he would have to come clean, go to Guide and admit he knew something. The thought made his guts roil, snakes slithering over and over, releasing their poison, his skin developing a thin sheen of sweat. _If _he was lucky, he might get away with dishonour, as long as Darling was safe and well... the alternative being an equally inglorious end under Alabaster's palm, or Guide's.

"Then we'll find him."

The soft statement astounded him, and he stared at Jennifer in amazement. "What? We?"

"Sure," she said, a determined, gritty look in her eyes, and Sprint wondered if he should just accept the consequences of his mistake as the lesser of two evils? "Why not?"

Sprint narrowed his eyes, and shifted his feet again. Finally, despite the warning klaxon, he asked, "What did you have in mind?" A tiny shrug of the shoulders gave him hope she wouldn't suggest anything more reckless. Wrong.

"Steal a dart, and we go to wherever you think Darling is?" Eyeing him, she added, "_Can_ you fly a dart?" Grabbed by the wrist, he gave no resistance when she yanked him down to her level. "Be honest, where do you think he is?"

"This is a really terrible idea, Jennifer," he hissed, but did not attempt to free himself.

"What else you gonna do? Wait for Bonewhite to tear you a new one?" The expression went over Sprint's head, but he got the gist of the idea from the granite in the gaze directed at him, and the ferocity of tone. "Besides," she added, gruff, "I don't want to train another cleverman. I've just got used to you."

"The queen will kill us both if we fail," he protested, but it sounded weak even to his ears.

"Not me -" Jennifer said, more cheerful than he had seen her for hours - "I'm important to Guide and Atlantis." When he growled, she gave him a shake. "And we're not going to fail, so tell me where you think the kid could be."

The young cleverman wavered, caught neatly between a rock and a very hard place. This idiocy would either work, or it would not... if they could pull this off there might be honour in it? "Not here," he said, and met her eyes with a hard stare of his own, while a nugget of hope danced through snake coils and kicked at them hard. "The transport has arrived."

"Then we'd better pack," she said, and let go of him, getting to her feet to begin clearing away. "It wouldn't do if we weren't ready, would it?"

"Indeed," he agreed, and wondered exactly what he had set in motion.

~xxXXxx~

Disturbed by the news, Sprint hurried back to the laboratory and Jennifer, endeavouring to attract as little attention as possible. Alabaster had gone to Chi'Mar to search for Darling, accompanied by a few blades, a contingent of drones and their handler. The transport was already winging its way across the divide. Plus, in spite of every argument about her safety he could muster, Guide had not dissuaded her, and turbulence followed in her wake. Much to the Commander's open displeasure, he was left to oversee the hive, and the movements of their new allies. Sprint fled the bridge as soon as possible on the tsunami tailing Alabaster's decision, Guide's orders for him carved in stone.

_~Be quick, cleverman,~_ a voice mocked, a young blade who fancied himself a suitor to Alabaster, _~your _queen_ awaits you.~_

Today of all days, when he most needed invisibility, luck deserted him and he ran into Bluewater; Sprint knew the man all too well. Their rivalry began in the crèche, and continued long past it, this one having been rescued from their dying hive at the same time as Sprint. Knowing he should not waste time on such an obvious affront, Sprint still came to a halt, and faced his tormentor. _~She may be human, but you should never doubt the Fair One is a queen.~_

The one called Bluewater eased his broad shoulders off the wall and sneered. Silver hair, clasped back in a long braid with intricate strands of metal woven through it, framed his handsome face and striking green eyes, which glowed with malicious glee. Leather armour gleamed as he stepped into the light. _~But still Kine, none the less.~_

Any number of responses burned their way onto Sprint's tongue, but he held them back, because he was, after all, only a cleverman and, despite the other's despicable manners, Bluewater outranked him. At such times, Sprint detested his rank and its lack of authority. _~ Alabaster, and Guide hold her in the highest regard.~_ Falling back on the truth and intelligence, he tipped his head in polite enquiry, and asked, _~ Are you not needed to assist our queen in her search, as I am required to look to my own obligations?~_

The blade stiffened, fully aware Sprint insulted him, despite the tone, and flavour of his mind, which radiated nothing but a quiet interest, and the pressing need to undertake his duties. For a split second, Sprint felt certain Bluewater would offer a justification, to _him_ no less, as to why he remained behind, given his ambitions towards Alabaster, but he growled instead. The cleverman also knew he would have to take care around the blade in the future, as that one would not forget a slight. Bowing, Sprint spread his hands, palm up, and waited.

_~Be on your way,~_ Bluewater snarled, _~and ensure you keep your... obligation in her place. There is important work to attend to.~ _With that, he spun on his heel and marched in the opposite direction, away from the laboratory.

Sprint let out a breath, unaware he had been holding it, and resumed marching to his destination. On arrival, he careened through the doors and towards the surprised Jennifer at break neck speed. Alarm crossed her face, so he slowed down, and grabbed a breath. "We need to go soon," he said, and glanced back at the door. "Before they come back."

"Slow down." She waved him to a chair. "What's happened?"

Refusing the seat, Sprint hovered. "There are fewer aboard now the queen has gone to Chi'Mar, so it would behove us to go immediately."

"What about the dart?" she asked. "Won't they be monitoring the bay from the bridge?"

"Probably," he admitted. Thinking on the problem, he said, "I should be able to dismantle the sensors temporarily. At least long enough to allow us to make our way to Meer'Cha."

A slim brow lifted, and she grinned, an expression Sprint found unnerving. "I had no idea you were so talented."

Somehow, Sprint knew that was no compliment, and he leaned forward. "It is a basic skill. If we succeed I will need to place you in the dart's buffer - both to go and return"

"Okay, those things are cramped, " she said, and nodded agreement. "Then I'll pack a few items to take, and we'll be on our way."

"What are you going to bring?" Sprint asked, alarmed she would want to carry too much.

"A medical kit, just in case," she said, and began to throw a few things into a small bag. She glanced over at him. "You never know, it could come in useful."

"I can heal Darling if he's injured," Sprint said.

"Sure," Jennifer said, and tossed her hair back, before slipping the strap over her shoulder. "But he might not be alone, and I could get hurt too."

"I will not allow that."

"How are you going to stop it?"

Unable to provide an answer, Sprint changed the subject. "If you have everything, we should go."

"Okay, okay," she muttered and scanned the contents of her bag. "Do you think it's at all possible Darling would've gone to Chi'Mar after all?"

"I do not." The cleverman shook his head, and they sped off down the corridor, but only after he checked in both directions. Before they got to the dart bay, Sprint wanted to collect a weapon from his quarters. A blaster could come in useful if they found trouble, and while he was more than capable of caring for Jennifer, he did not want her injured or, worse, killed. Truly, there would be _no_ way back from such a disaster. "I believe he wanted friends as you discussed with me, and has looked to find them among the Worshippers."

"But no kids are missing," she pointed out, and Sprint grunted. "Well, there weren't."

"Exactly," he said. "Things may have changed."

For the first time, she noticed they weren't heading for the bay, and she grabbed his arm. "Where are we going?"

"My quarters. We need a weapon."

Jennifer's brows shot up to her hairline. "You have a blaster. Wow." They rounded a corner onto a transporter, and Sprint toggled the membrane. As they reappeared on his accommodation level, she added, "You're full of surprises today."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Sprint snorted, amused. "Let us hope there are no worse ones than my ability to fly a dart, use a blaster, and tinker with the sensors." They exchanged a glance. "I am not certain if you could process any more information."

"Oh my, he's making a joke," she said, words heavily laced with sarcasm. "Sprint, why don't you concentrate on getting us off the damn hive, and we'll work on your sense of humour."

"Quiet," he hissed and pushed her behind a pillar, slipping into darkness as three clevermen rounded the corner. Ducking his head, Sprint acknowledged the others, and beckoned her out as soon as they disappeared. "We must hurry."

"Amen to that," she muttered.

They made haste to the small room Sprint used, and he ushered her in, grateful to shut the hive out. Crossing to his rumpled nest, he threw open a small set of doors to the side of it, and rummaged about inside, pushing a few items of clothing out of the way. It had to be in there somewhere, he knew. Or had he put it in the bathing room? He came back up to his full height to see Jennifer standing at the porthole, one hand against the hull, her gaze fixed on the habitation lights from the opposite side of the ship. This far down, they were closer to the holds, as well as the Worshipper levels, and Sprint guessed she had never seen a crewman's quarters. Hers were located near Alabaster's and Guide's, the lighting and decoration beautiful, graceful, fit for a visiting dignitary, or queen. Here, things were a little more basic.

"That's quite a view," she said, and spun round to face him.

"Yes, it is," he agreed, and glanced at the winking blue and white lights. Truly, it was, quite lovely; he had never really noticed before.

"Have you got it?"

It came to him in a flash, and he climbed onto the bed, delved into the alcove just behind, and pulled out the blaster along with a knife he secreted into his boot. A quick check assured him the charge was full, and he slipped it into his pocket. "You can have it once we get to Meer'Cha."

"Let's go then."

Her eyes were luminous, and she looked as nervous as he felt. Once again, Sprint found himself wondering exactly what he was doing, and how they hoped to get away with such a ludicrous plan. But reasoning with Jennifer about the other option, namely talking to Guide, had resulted in her closing down on him. He recognised the implacable mind set all too well, and shuddered. His words to Bluewater were truer than that one could possibly know, and the Fair One would not shift her stance once her mind was made up, just like any queen. He knew her well enough to understand that if he did not go with her, she would go alone, and that would never do.

They walked in silence through the halls, and took the closest transport to the bay. Removing the panel to the doors allowed Sprint access to the sensors and he quickly subverted the routine. The trick was to make it look like a malfunction they could handle on the bridge, so no one would come to check it out. If Guide was in ship-trance, he might detect the subterfuge, but that was a chance they had to take. And it seemed luck had smiled on them this time, as the thunder of drone boots did not greet them.

The great doors slid open. Side by side they stared at the opening, and took a step through it, heading for the nearest dart.

~xxXXxx~

From the shadows, Bluewater watched the cleverman and the human depart into the bay, and growled.


	8. The Missing

A heavy purple sky cloaked the red landscape in shadow as Alabaster hurried across a flat expanse of sand, criss-crossed by the disappearing clawed prints of a predator that turned tail fast as its paws could take it when the cruiser landed. Dust whirled around her feet, whipped to miniature storms until nothing remained to show their passage. Beyond the craggy outline of the ruined metropolis sharp peaks reared, stark as finger bones and black as soot, frosted with snow at their tips, adding to the already deepening twilight.

_~We will find him, my Lady,~_ the blade at her side dared say, and his golden eyes blazed through the gloom.

_~He could be anywhere,~_ she said, in censure, but unable to keep the anxiety from her voice.

The ruined city spread over many hectares, crumbling to red dust, at one with the encroaching desert. A little higher than the remaining structures, the remnant of a central tower jutted, one of the few remaining on this now barren world that had once been a place of commerce and industrial strength. After the Ancients left Pegasus, it had been razed to the ground, and the evidence of great battles stood out even now, stark burns where the heat of weapons turned the sand to glass.

_~There are not so many hiding places,~_ he hurried to assure her. _~I have been here before, when my hive looked for mineral deposits.~_

Alabaster hissed, even though she knew he meant well, and she sampled his mind, tasted the certainty there, that they would find Darling. _~Wintersong, you cannot know this,~_ she said, and slowed her pace as they came into the outskirts of the once great city. _~A boy would lose himself for days in these ruins.~_ Especially such a one as Darling, who bore too much resemblance to both his father and worse, to Guide. Both were blades beyond the common sort, who had far too much to say for themselves. _~You must recall some of the hidden spots where a child would like to go?~_

A doubtful expression came over his face. _~It is long ago and much has changed, my Queen.~_

Adjusting goggles over her eyes, Alabaster pulled her scarf tight over her mouth and nose, striding forward, ignoring the sting of sand as the wind strengthened. A storm drew in quickly, and the heat of the sun faded fast under a blanket of thunderous clouds, bringing with it the chill of true desert. Although Alabaster knew Darling had many skills, including those taught to him by her human retainers, he was young. What if he had fallen, injured himself...? The thought made her shudder, and she picked up her pace.

_~The life sensors -~_

_~Are next to useless, despite what the cleverman does.~_ Wintersong sounded apologetic, even through the material across his mouth. _~The electromagnetic field interferes with its readings and they cannot be relied upon.~_

Without the instruments it was down to an old fashioned manhunt, a task that could take days. So many possibilities lay before them, Alabaster almost despaired. Surely they were too few to cover the ground they needed? _~We will split up and explore the first two quarters before nightfall.~_

Wintersong nodded agreement, and waved on the Handler, who took his drones off to the far left, heading into the most promising section of the city. Survey maps from previous visits showed many treacherous pits where once an underground complex linked the different areas of the city. Many of the tunnels had collapsed thousands of years ago, leaving perfect lairs for whatever predator decided to take up residence. Pockets of surviving humans occasionally roamed through the area in search of metal for their weapons, but they had long since dispersed to the more temperate regions of Chi'Mar, scrubbing out a pitiful existence after nuclear war ravaged their society. Harsh land, and those few prey animals left for them to battle over with better predators, guaranteed their lives were short, brutish, and fraught with danger. Not once could Alabaster recall if they had ever been culled, nor would they ever. The herd declined from residual radiation sickness, and too many birth defects made it a non-viable proposition.

A slim figure raced towards her, silver hair coming free from his long ponytail, a grim expression fixed on his fine-featured face. _~My Lady,~_ he breathed, and caught her offhand with his own, bowed and kissed her fingertips. Rising, he gestured at the citadel, at the ring of glowing lights outlining the camp established on their initial visit. _~Adjustment of the bio-filter is complete, but the algorithms I have tuned for the instruments to work are, at best, a transient measure; they were after all designed for other purposes.~ _

_~I'm certain whatever you've accomplished will help, Ember,~ _Alabaster said, and for the first time allowed herself a wan smile.

He tipped his head as they continued on their way. _~I cannot be confident.~_ Sighing, he said, _~If Quicksilver were here, I could be sure this... workaround would work.~_

_~Yes,~ _Alabaster agreed. ~_But he is deployed elsewhere, and Dr. McKay would not so readily come to stay on a hive again so soon after his recent... liberation.~_

_~Or indeed - ~_ Ember continued, acknowledging her comment with a brief nod, and referring to his human brother - _~ if Dr. Zelenka could have helped. His skill would have benefited us, too. A fine and skilled cleverman.~_

_~Indeed,~ _she agreed, recalling the human scientist, and pulled back the scarf that kept the sand from her nose and mouth, as soon as the doors were sealed behind them. Tossing it and goggles onto a chair, Alabaster made her way across to one of several pedestals, running her fingers across its screen, and flicked through the data that spilled down in a wave.

_~As you can see,~ _Ember said, and stood beside her shoulder to shoulder, _~what I have done is little more than a patch, which may well cease to operate shortly.~_ A spark from one of the cables set at the base of the terminal drew his attention, and he hissed. _~I must continue to augment the hardware, my Queen. Too much energy will overload the main drive, and render it useless.~_

_~Do what you must.~ _Ember inclined his head, and Alabaster concentrated on Wintersong, whose yellow eyes fastened on her keenly. _~Bonewhite has given you instruction, my blade?~_

_~He has, madam.~ _

_~Then take your men, and I will direct you.~_ To stay at the camp was the single concession she allowed, one she baulked at, but still, Guide's insistence rang in her ears, and until she took a Consort of her own, she would take his advice.

Alabaster eyed the tall, broad figure of Wintersong while he gave his search party their orders, and set out into that ever more dangerous electrical storm. They could not fail. They simply could not.

~xxXXxx~

_~What do you mean?~_ Guide rounded on the stiff figure standing before him, head bowed, and palms spread. _~A dart is missing from the bay, and you have only just found out?~_

~_Two, my Lord.~_

To give the man his due, he did not so much as flinch when Guide stalked closer and placed his mouth in proximity to his ear. _~Two?~_

_~It is a very clever redirection,~_ that one said, lifting his head to meet the angry glare directed at him. _~A worthy piece of programming that allowed for false readings, which misinformed the hive regarding any launch.~_

A soft growl left Guide's throat, and he huffed, caught on the horns of yet another dilemma, as this could implicate their allies. _~I gather you know who took them, and where they went?~_

_~I recognised the method, Commander. There is only one who would disable a circuit in such a manner. As to their destination, we are still attempting to match the flight path and trajectory.~ _

_~Ah, a signature? And to whom might we allocate blame?~ _Guide asked, and paced, strides taking him across the bridge and back in a few seconds.

_~Sprint.~_

Guide faltered, and spun on his heel. _~Sprint?~_ When the cleverman nodded, Guide bared his teeth. Holding on to his temper, he said, _~And the pilot of the other dart?~_

_~We do not know.~_

Hissing, Guide waved a dismissal, which the other obeyed with alacrity, disappearing fast into the depths of the hive, and he set out along the corridors. No doubt Jennifer and the youth had taken it upon themselves to head back to Meer'Cha in search of Darling, in spite of his orders. Had he not warned Bonewhite she would disobey, and now the stubborn female had placed herself at risk? A sudden fear ate at his bowels. If she got hurt, injured in any way... At the transporter Guide punched in the code for the laboratory level, exiting on arrival at full speed, black leather skirts flowing. But as soon as the doors to the laboratory slid open, Guide knew he was far too late. The empty room stood as mute witness to reality, with everything in neat piles and equally meticulous order, the banks of machinery humming, but bereft of personnel. Guide clenched his hands, and stepped over the threshold.

A cupboard beneath the main bench stored a few of Jennifer's personal items – the few she kept at hand instead of in her quarters – and whatever was missing would give him a very good idea what her intentions might be. A quick search revealed medical supplies, and some of the dried foodstuffs she had brought with her from Atlantis, were gone, which could only mean she expected to stay out at least for some few hours. Sincerely, given the state of current internal politics, Guide hoped they would be found sooner than that. Every passing hour caused deeper issues. Uncomfortable with the notion, Guide tried exorcising it with reason. Once Jennifer's fury died to an acceptable level, her clear-headedness would reassert. Then she would realise how she had placed a delicate situation in jeopardy, and would act accordingly. Some of the blame lay with him, he realised, and if he had spoken with her as proposed, this unthinking response could have been avoided.

_~Fair One,~_ he muttered, and leaned over the bench, searching for a hint, anything to help find her. _~Where have you gone?~_

That Sprint went with her afforded him a certain amount of relief, but how had she managed to persuade the cleverman to go along with such a wild plan? For the first time, Guide wondered how much was missing from the story and if, perhaps, the boy knew something about Darling's disappearance. Beginning a more careful search, he flicked through the pile of papers sitting beside her microscope. When nothing showed up, Guide turned his attention to the small table she used for meals, or took a rest from her work. The electronic device she called a Kindle lay there, and he picked it up, opening the cover. Sitting on the screen was the dried remnants of a small flower. Closing his fingers around it, Guide slid the bloom into his vest pocket.

Two darts were missing. What did that mean? Another had set out with them, or after them? Crossing to a terminal, Guide toggled for the crew complement, and the hive's roster of personnel. A few remained to service Bright Venture, and also to man the darts should there be any sign of treachery from their recent allies, though Guide dismissed the notion almost immediately. The Commander of the Nova Blast had shown far too much deference to Alabaster and Waterlight for that option, and his hive was damaged from a recent run-in over hunting grounds. No, Burn, and his crew, wanted what Alabaster offered, as well as a chance to become one of her lovers.

So if the Nova Blast could be safely disregarded, and Guide had no reason to doubt Alabaster, as after all, she was as much Snow's daughter as his, then that avenue was closed. A talon ran down the list of names appearing on the screen, and he rapidly dismissed most of them. Ever since Ease's betrayal, he exercised greater caution than ever when selecting a man for the council, and none of these would dare commit such treachery. A name he did not recognise sprang out at him, Bluewater, and linked to Sprint no less. He tapped the screen, thoughtful. Would this be the mystery pilot, he wondered? If so, why would a blade follow Sprint and Jennifer yet not come to advise the Hive Master or his Commander of what they had done?

_~Commander, we have the trajectory the pilots took.~_

Pleased, Guide patched into the communications array. _~Excellent work, cleverman,~_ he approved. _~Send the data directly to my dart.~_

_~As you wish, sir.~_

The cleverman signed off in a crackle of static, and Guide headed out the door. Now it seemed he had no choice.

~xxXXxx~

A summer squall flattened Sprint's hair against his head, and he narrowed his eyes against water as it ran down his face, and the collar of his coat. Cold rain, mixed with hail, beat at them relentlessly, the wind whipped to a fury, and lashed at them from every angle. Grabbing the Fair One by the arm, Sprint half ran, half dragged her under the shelter offered by a stand of scraggy trees, narrowly avoiding the thrashing branches. Shuddering with cold, the woman clasped her arms around her chest, thin clothes soaked to the skin, the rain running off her face in rivulets, breath a mist.

Unfastening his coat, Sprint draped it around her shoulders and she gave him a thin, grateful smile, as he pulled her closer into his body. The rain beat at him, soaking his thin under-shirt in moments, but just as suddenly, the wind dropped and the clouds parted. Sun blazed off every wet surface, heat shimmering, and steam rising from his body. Even the ocean appeared calmer, the waves less ferocious than before, even though it roared as the tide came in, rushing through the craggy rocks at the mouth of the small bay.

Lifting her wet face, Jennifer blinked away raindrops from her eyelashes, and pulled the coat tighter round her. "Damn, that was sudden." A blush tinted her cheeks, as she looked up into his eyes. "Ah... thanks for the coat."

As uncomfortable as Jennifer, Sprint released her, walking into the sunshine so he could bask like a lizard, and slot into place the odd, protective surge that prompted such a response. Stretching out his arms, he turned his face to the glowing orb, relishing the sensation of it on his skin, wondering quite what he felt about the Fair One. How did a human become so important? He could feel her gaze on him, discomforting, and he turned back to face her.

"It was no more than any cleverman would do for a queen," he said, understanding.

"Oh..." Surprise, and something more crept across the Fair One's face. Recovering quickly, she nodded, but glanced away, as if she had no idea how to handle the revelation. "I'm... honoured."

"You should not be," he said, and walked away a little.

"Sprint..."

At his name he turned back to face her, and cocked his head. The sense of responsibility remained, and that other less definable emotion surfaced, a mix of duty, even obedience. "Yes, Jennifer?"

Swamped by his coat, she looked a bedraggled figure, but she slid it from her shoulders and placed it over her arms. "I think the sun will dry me out, and it is a bit on the large side."

"Perhaps," he said, and took the garment from her, "it would be as well to have some clothing made for you, that is more suitable to such conditions?" Gratitude for her studied indifference to his confusion and embarrassment earned more respect, and he fell silent.

A tiny laugh issued from her, and she scanned the empty meadow, and the bushes and trees that began to take hold to create a distinct fringe. "You say there are caves down there?"

A finger pointed out towards the spit of land that narrowed to a sandbar about a kilometre distant from the mainland. Greenery frothed over its seemingly hospitable hills, but the data retrieved from the village and the local scouts indicated there were potholes, which the children were banned from exploring. Deep, often with channels cut through the soft rock, seawater filled many of them at high tide rendering them too dangerous, even for experienced climbers. The local birds, and prey animals took advantage of this, and the richest pickings were there if anybody was foolhardy enough to try.

"Several."

"You really think Darling would have gone there?"

Sprint snorted, and began to head out towards the woods. "Of course." Eyeing her when she gave an exclamation of disbelief, he added, "The boy is an adventurer, and if I miss my mark, which I doubt, then he would want a challenge."

"But to deliberately choose something so dangerous," she reasoned, and hopped round a small tussock of grass.

"He is a blade, and he _is_ of Guide's bone and blood."

"Yeah," Jennifer said, and shook her head in dismay. "I think you've got a point, unfortunately."

"Even though I am relatively new to the Bright Venture, and as cleverman to Alabaster, I can see the Commander is -"

"Manipulative?" she offered, a gleeful light in her eyes.

"Ah, determined to ensure everything goes his way..." Sprint's mouth twitched as he considered the very damning words that rested on his tongue about his observations of Guide, and his modus operandi.

"All very useful traits," she said, and they exchanged a glance of complete understanding.

~xxXXxx~

"Shut up, will you, Herul."

The oldest of Darling's companions edged closer to Herul, and the boy stopped crying. Not that Darling could blame him. It was cold, damp, and dark, and the rocks were slippy, and he felt like weeping too. A small part of him wished he had not taken up the dare to come with Benrit, Herul and Foleen to this dangerous place. Sneaking onto the transport was a big risk on its own, and he knew he would probably be punished for behaving so irresponsibly. Though his mother would be furious, he could cope with that, for she would always forgive him, but the disapproval of Guide weighed on him heavily. His grandfather would not reprimand him, as such, but would withdraw into silence, unspoken between them that such behaviour was not worthy of a Blade of Night.

Checking over Foleen, Darling knew enough about humans from watching his mother to understand the boy was in a bad way. Blood seeped from a cut on the boy's head, and he shivered with the cold, even though all of them had wrapped him in their outer garments. Every now and then, he would nod off to sleep, and Darling had to wake him. He did not like that.

"It's coming in, the tide," Benrit announced, and turned his face towards Darling. The freckles on his skin stood out starkly, red hair on end, stiff with salt.

Nobody needed to say another word. They could all see the tide mark.


	9. Journey's End?

**A.N. Meant to say something last night, but I was far too tired for any kind of dialogue, least of all a one-sided apology. Anyhoo... here it is, an apology for the late arrival of this chapter, which was down to no internet access, moving to a new pad, and finding work. Have also been unwell, which caused a few problemos. For all that, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"My Lord..."

Bonewhite grabbed the overhanging rock, and hauled himself clear of the rim of the cliff. Beneath his feet chalk crumbled, and he hissed, annoyed. "Speak."

A white face framed by stringy dark hair peered at him over the edge, blue eyes flickering with panic. "Children... Lord... they... are missing."

From the way the man gasped for breath, Bonewhite guessed he must have raced from the village with the news. Taking a quick glance over his shoulder, he could see the drones and their Handler were a few metres below his position, also coming back up the long treacherous path. Each step was slick with spume, well-worn from the tread of thousands, the soft sandstone and chalk worn to grooves. It would not do to hurry, that simply made them more dangerous. At least he was certain the lower caves were empty; they had had enough time for a thorough search.

"Missing?" He grunted witheffort, and came onto the cliff top, loomed over the Worshipper, whose every muscle was rigid with fear. "Were we not assured there were no children missing?"

Scraping a bow, the man stammered, "Not... this... hour gone... Lord... we did not know."

In the Hive Master's opinion that did not count as an excuse. "Where then?"

A jerk of the chin and a pointed finger indicated the spit of land some kilometres distant, the swathe of greenery beginning to disappear under a bank of mist. Out towards the horizon, the summer weather had taken a turn for the worse, thick clouds hovered, black and grey, menacing and full of rain. Already, driven by the wind, waves churned against needlepoint rocks, the tide sweeping in faster than before.

Snarling, Bonewhite grabbed the man by the front of his shirt, and yanked him closer until he could smellterror. It filled his nostrils, a thick miasma of sweat and desperation. "Is this some game... some ploy for delay, human?" He stared deep into the Worshipper's eyes, the iris a thin ring of blue around dilated pupils, suspicion already formed. "What do you know about this?"

"Nothing... nothing... I swear, Lord," he gabbled and, disgusted, Bonewhite dropped him onto his knees where he scrabbled in the dirt. Flinging his arm wide as he rose to stare up at the Hive Master, the Worshipper gestured again at the hook of land. "Not one of the Elders, Lord... we did not think they would be so stupid -"

"Stupid?" His own eyes narrow, Bonewhite snapped at the human, "What do you mean?"

"It is forbidden."

Ah, now that made sense, and Bonewhite stepped away from the grovelling Worshipper to peer ahead. Placing a temptation like that in the path of children would result in disaster. While still in the crèche he had, with a number of his brothers, been keen to take on more than a few chancy escapades, ventures - he could only give thanks to the First Mothers - that had not required either rescue or interference from adults. More by accident than design, though, was as much as he would admit. Attention back on the human, he asked, "Why?"

The man gave a shrug, as if he stated the obvious. "Too dangerous, Lord. Sinkholes and potholes abound... they lead out to sea, and underground rivers connect into them. Before the Elders decreed a ban, many were lost to the waters and deep caverns."

Bonewhite bared his teeth. Given the length of time they all wasted searching pointlessly - too far away to be of any use - it also meant the window of opportunity shrank, along with the possibility of recovery. Even with a fourteen hour tidal cycle, they would be cutting it very fine indeed. Not to mention the overwhelming delight of searching yet more dank sea caves, and potholes. Darling had to be with the human brats, it was the only possible answer to his disappearance. Both anxiety and irritation dissipated in a mounting sense of urgency, and Bonewhite set off back towards the village, skirts of his coat flying at his ankles, the only positive that the cliffs, despite their number, were but a short distance from the village.

Stumbling behind, the Worshipper panted as he tried to keep pace with the Hive Master's long stride, puffing out words. "Ropes... need torches... my Lord, the fog..."

"Silence," he snapped and cocked his head. Not only were the villagers in turmoil but something else was amiss, and Bonewhite could not squelch his alarm. That perpetual thorn in his side, the Lantean Doctor, _and_ her escort, had taken it upon themselves to mount their own version of a rescue mission. Right now, Bonewhite could not believe the retrovirus was worth the effort they expended, particularly as they had to fruit feed the Lantean at every point. Worse still, Guide followed, leaving Bright Venture vulnerable, and without either Queen or Commander. All the careful steps he had taken to bring them to this place, the plans, the adjustments flashed through his mind, and all would be for nothing if they were seen as weak, or lacking in some small aspect ofprotocol. "Where is your Lady?" he demanded, and allowed the hapless male to take the lead at last, following in his footsteps. "Be quick."

"Through here, my Lord, through here..."

A quick gesture indicated a large, reasonably well-appointed homestead set off to the side of the village square, and Bonewhite slipped into its interior with two drones at his heels. All heads in the room snapped round when he entered, white faces following his every movement as they made way to let him pass. At the centre of the room sat a large table, still strewn with remnants of food, which he headed straight to.

With a cursory glance, Bonewhite swept his hand across, and the few relics left from the last meal clattered noisily to the ground. Hands flat against its surface, he leaned forward, wasted not a second on preamble. "Maps. You have mapped the region?"

"Indeed, my Lord," the Head Woman said and snapped her fingers. Two servants scurried into the shadows cascading down the back of the building and, on their return, a large box hung between them. Iron-hinged, and carved inexpertly with characterisations of Iratus, once bright paint splashed across it, and they set it down heavily in front of him. Wrenching open the lid, Bonewhite stared inside at a number of yellowing parchments, ink somewhat faded, that defiantly curled at the edges despite the weight of a number of flat, heavy stones that rested on them. Grabbing the corner of one, Bonewhite yanked it out, smoothing it across the knotty surface of the table, and pored over the diagrams. Dismayed, he dragged a talon over labyrinthine tunnels that interconnected with a network of caves cut through hectares of soft rock. He glanced up at the hovering woman.

"Where?"

Turning to the box, she slid the stones to small compartments he had not cared to notice, and took out three more of the fragile sheets. Placed next to the piece the Hive Master already examined, it became obvious they were more detailed and better drawn, dangerous areas picked out in vivid red. A slender forefinger drew a line down one of the steeper inclines, and tapped the illustration at the bottom.

"There," she said, and met Bonewhite's gaze. "That is where all the boys go when they wish to prove their manhood."

~xxXXxx~

"Shit."

At the exclamation and the rattle of falling shingle, Sprint whirled back in time to grab Jennifer just as she slid partway into a deep, and nasty looking hole. Holding onto his arm, she pushed herself up on her heels, smearing mud the length of her legs as she moved back up the slope. The neck of her jacket provided Sprint with enough purchase to haul her up onto solid ground.

"You must be more careful, Fair One," he said, unable to keep the note of censure from his voice.

"Yeah, well -" she growled, and lay on her back, before rolling onto her front and then to her knees - "I don't have the benefit of super vision, do I?"

Offering his hand, Sprint waited as she eyed it for a moment, then accepted the gesture, and he took her weight as she got to her feet. "It is a nuisance," he agreed, mildly, and earned a scowl.

"Funny." Jennifer pushed hair out of her face with a filthy hand. "You got any other smart comments?"

Tempted to say he had, Sprint decided to keep his mouth shut instead; he offered her a little bow. "We do not have a great deal of time before the tide reaches its zenith."

"This much I know." A faint crease appeared between her brows as she surveyed the area's dense thickets of intertwined shrubbery, all the more unpleasant under swirling clouds of mist. "Are you sure we haven't been going round in circles?"

Piqued by the suggestion, Sprint bared his teeth before shaking his head. "My sense of direction is excellent."

"Of course it is," she said, and met his glare head on. "Did your source happen to mention where the kids were most likely to go?"

"If we've stopped baiting each other," he remarked, and felt her grin rather than saw it, "then the area which should yield results is less than a kilometre away, due north."

"Closer to the sea," she said, and exchanged a glance with him. Shaking her head, she added, "Why is it kids always choose the most dangerous places to explore?"

"Were you never tempted to explore?" The question leapt from his mouth before he could stop it.

"Me?" Surprise shot over Jennifer's face, but she seemed to give the question serious consideration before she gave a little snort of laughter. "No... not really. I was always the sensible one, and besides... well..." Colour bloomed on her cheeks, and she gripped his hand as he helped her up a particularly steep incline. "Well..."

Head cocked, Sprint found, despite himself, he was interested, and more than a little curious to learn more about the Fair One. "Well?" he repeated, and turned to make certain she had heard him. "You were cautious?"

"Too much probably," she agreed, and followed him through an outcrop of low bushes, beating at spikes that hooked on to her clothes with sticky determination. "But... well... I was... alone a lot."

This insight into human relations made Sprint think hard about his own childhood experiences, and how the crèche was so integral to Wraith and their sense of being. The very thought of separation shocked him, particularly as a child, and he eyed her with more than a little pity. Every hour of every day, every part of his youth, had been spent with his brothers and, occasionally, a young queen before she was whisked away to learn the skills she needed to rule a hive. A shudder ran through his frame. Being on his own, in that sense, as a child, was unutterably alien, and ran counter to all their similarities.

"I cannot believe humans would allow such a thing," he remarked, and took up the lead. Leather armour stood a better chance than the Fair One's clothes against thorns. Casting a glance over his shoulder, he said, "You must have felt... lonely."

A sharp nod followed, but then she shrugged. "You don't miss what you don't have, cleverman."

They continued in silence for some distance, saving their breath for the difficult route rather than conversation. Sprint pondered more on the novel idea of a childhood spent in isolation, as he slapped vines and spiked tendrils out of the way, heading to the one narrow path that marked the route the children had probably taken. Steadily, they climbed upwards, the mist intensifying as they went, a decided chill to the air now they were on higher ground. Even a break in the trees did not help, because swirling fog thickened in almost palpable layers, creeping round their ankles with clammy fingers.

Once they eventually set their feet on the path, it was just a matter of following as it meandered, a lazy brown snake, through thickets and past over-hanging arches ofdark green and blueish foliage, weighted by spiked red cones, or small yellow crescents. As they went past, Sprint picked some of the fruit, remembering its taste from childhood, a delicious sweet tartness, one he believed Jennifer would enjoy. Except the thought he would choose to select something for a human to savour troubled him. For a moment, he thought to throw it away, in denial of those social niceties that made him respond the way he did. He held it gingerly, but on impulse offered it to her.

"I enjoyed these when I was a child," he said, embarrassed, and felt the weight leave his palm.

"It smells good," she said, and Sprint saw her slip the fruit into a pocket of her jacket. "I'll save it for later, thanks."

Confusion settled over him again, and he huffed in response, pushing on past a narrow opening between a leaning bank of crumbling rocks, which burst into a wider, clearer area. Along this stretch of the route, soil had eroded away in places, leaving the fauna little to dig their roots into, and gaping holes appeared in the rust-brown stone beneath with more regularity. In some parts thick tap roots were exposed, spreading out along the floor like cables, questing for purchase in the thin covering, bracing the larger trees like buttresses against the high winds that swept across the land from time to time.

A hand on his arm stopped him from moving forward. "Did you hear that?"

Head cocked, Sprint strained to hear anything at first. In the miasma, all sound seemed deadened, muffled, but still... Pausing his racing mind, the cleverman allowed his senses to reach out, flirting with the small things that hid in the bush, the tiny lives that made the whole, skipped past them, looked for something more... And then he heard it too. A small noise. Insignificant.

"Yes." He took a few steps away from her, needing to focus his energies into that tiny spot that signified life, and possibilities.

"Is it the kids?" she asked, in hushed tones.

"I do not know," he murmured, and hunkered down, concentrating on that elusive wisp, brow ridges together in a frown, stamping on impatience. Thereit was again. Yes. "Through there," he said, and hurried off, aware Jennifer followed him as best she could.

The sounds were faint, and he was, frankly, astonished she heard them, which made him wonder if human hearing was better than he had previously thought. But definitely, there was something worth investigating, and holding onto a trunk jutting at right angles, he clambered up to the top of the hillock, swinging past the trees, and came to an abrupt halt. Before him, the earth fell away in a gaping wound, and for a second he teetered on the edge, only his sense of balance preventing him from falling headlong into a pit.

"Careful," he warned, as Jennifer hauled herself up behind him, and as she wavered, he snatched at her wrist, pulled her hard against him for safety. "It is quite a drop."

"No shit," she said, and clung to him as she peered down. "Sprint, you really think they're down there?"

"Listen," he said, and released her, certain she was safe for now.

At first, nothing. But then, vague as bird cry on the wind, there... the wind sighed through the leaves, rustled them, but even that could not hide the distinct sound of a child's sob. It echoed up from the depths, faint but definite, and Jennifer threw herself to the ground, scuttling forward on her belly to hang slightly over the edge. Excited, she waved at Sprint to join her, but he heard something else. A footstep?

"Darling," she called. "Darling!"

He must have imagined it. Kneeling, he leaned over too, and searched the dim entrance, trying to seepast gloom and mist, which fell into it like soup. Adding his voice, it boomed off the rocks. "Darling!"

"Spr-int... Jennifer...?"

"Oh my god," she breathed and edged further over. "Darling, Darling... are you all right?"

"We fell..."

"Quite a way," Sprint grunted as he pushed himself up to his feet. "Too far for them to get back up." He scanned the surroundings. Nothing popped into view that could be used to help them climb out of the hole.

"How many of you are there?" Jennifer asked, face pink from hanging upside-down. "Are you hurt?"

"Just one..."

A clamour came up out of the opening, as other voices joined in. "Foleen..." "Yeah... he's in a bad way..." "Please help..." "The tide... I can see it coming up the sides..." "Four of us, Jennifer."

Taking charge, Jennifer said, "I want to speak to Darling, boys, and just Darling, because otherwise I can't hear you properly. Is that all right?"

"My lady..." The small voice sounded tired, trembled with emotion. They could both hear tears in its tone. "Are we going to die?"

Jennifer squeezed her eyes shut, and then glanced up at Sprint, who shook his head, and spread his hands in defeat. Even the sides of the hole had very few hand or footholds, smooth apart from a couple of jutting narrow shelves, a few loose tree roots. Looking back into the hole, she growled one word, emphatic. "No."

Picking herself up from the ground, she loosened the pack from her back, and quested in its depths, beckoned Sprint back to her. A small pile of items grew beside her, and the cleverman crouched to examine them. If he was honest, he had no idea if anything would be of use … Except then she did the unimaginable and pulled out a length of old rope, and grinned at him, pleased.

"Where...?" he wondered, stunned, and watched as she busily tied the bag to one end, after returning some of the medical supplies back into it.

"I took it," she explained, "from the village." She gave a shrug, and closed the bag's flap tight, then lay back on her stomach. "Seemed like a good idea at the time. Hold my legs will you?" Startled into complying, Sprint gripped her ankles, and together they lowered the bag into the maw of the pothole, careful not to knock it against the crumbling walls. "There's some supplies in there, Darling, which should help Foleen. I know you know what to do. Sprint and I are going to get more help, okay?"

The sound of crying filtered upwards, as Sprint hauled Jennifer back up the sides, and Darling sounded frightened now. "The water is nearly here... Jennifer, I'm... so... so..."

"Oh sweetie, I know," she murmured, and coiled the rope, gazed helplessly at Sprint. "Can you get back to the dart?"

Measuring the distance they had travelled, Sprint clenched his hands, and re-examined the pit the boys were trapped in. It would take too long to get to the dart, despite his strength and speed, but he could get down there, perhaps bring each of the children up one by one? It was Jennifer's shriek of terror that alerted him to the rush that took him off balance, to launch him across the mouth of the pit. On the way down, in a gymnastic feat of excellence, he managed to twist and catch hold of one of the thick tree roots that extended some distance down the walls. Using his momentum to swing to the closest outcrop of rocks, he hissed with effort as every muscle strained, and his talons cut into the surface of the fibrous plant material, until he could launch to safety. Landing nimbly, he snarled as a face he knew too well peered over the edge, gloating, self satisfied.

"Well, cleverman..."

"Fool," Sprint raged, and then realised Bluewater held Jennifer tight in his arms, feeding hand pressed against her chest. "Let. Her. Go."

"Or what?"

Rage blinded Sprint for a moment, and then sense filtered through the tsunami of an emotion he kept in close control. "The queen's child is down there... we could get them out with your help."

Tourmaline-green eyes stared at him, and then Bluewater grinned. "Good idea, but not before I feed."


	10. Return to the Fold

_~We need to return, my Queen.~_

In a gesture reminiscent of her father, Alabaster turned and gazed at Ember, cocking her head to the side. _~What has happened?~_

Silver ponytail sweeping over his shoulder as he bent forward, the cleverman offered a bow before answering. _~It seems there are missing children from the village. It is Dr. Keller's conjecture also that Darling may be with them.~_

_~But we cannot be certain?~_

_~No,~_ Ember agreed. _~We cannot. But...~_ he trailed off and met her gaze. _~The boy has been lonely, and it does make sense as he had human playmates before whilst you were...~_

Lost. The unspoken word hung between them, and Alabaster nodded. This much was true. She and Darling had relied upon the company of humans, their goodwill, for many years, even learned to relish their company. Since leaving Atlantis, Darling missed Torren hugely, and though he did not complain about his isolation, she knew he felt it keenly. Besides, as theories went, it did have a certain appeal. The undeniable truth was that, so far, the search here yielded nothing except despair.

After persevering through so much, losing Darling was not an option, and the very thought cut to the quick. Alabaster ruthlessly focussed on the belief they would find him well. _~What information have you that makes you believe the validity of such an argument?~_

_~None,~_ the cleverman admitted, and Alabaster bared teeth in the face of such a stark comment. _~Other than the Lantean shows genuine understanding and affection for the boy, and she is to be trusted in such matters.~_

_~In this respect particularly, cleverman?~_ The nod Alabaster got in response made her huff with amusement.

Ember rocked on his heels a little, and qualified his agreement. _~Dr. Keller has compassion, and sees only the child, not his species.~_ Compassion, yes, a quality the Lantean female had in great quantity, and an ability to empathise, even when placed in situations that would surely challenge the hardiest of souls. Though perhaps Jennifer did not always exhibit the wisest of judgement... Alabaster's musing came to an abrupt halt with Ember's next revelation. _~Guide has informed us that Dr. Keller and Sprint have gone to search for the boy.~_

Stunned, Alabaster was at a loss, struck mute. How could the human undertake such a dangerous and reckless escapade, when only her safety stood between the well-being of Wraith and the overweening interest of Earth? If she came to harm, was injured in any way, how would they report it to Atlantis, to John Sheppard, and Mr. Woolsey? Worse, Teyla Emmagan held Jennifer in close friendship, and to earn Steelflower's disapproval, even though Guide's Queen was long gone, would surely serve no good purpose? Alabaster jibbed at the idea, and turned on her heel to pace the length of the shelter. If Guide had had a hand in pushing the woman into a show of bravado, and knowing her father as well as she did, Alabaster could not doubt the supposition...

Furious, she rounded on Ember, who bowed in the face of her anger, his hands spread in submission. Suspicion filled her voice. _~Where is my father?~_

_~He goes in search of the Lantean, and Sprint, my Queen.~_

_~And Bonewhite...?~_

_~He has gathered what drones there are and followed after Guide.~_

_~And who is it that is taking care of our interests with the Nova?~_ she asked, brittle as dry sticks, lashing her anger to a place where it could be more properly dealt with when appropriate.

Helplessly, Ember murmured, _~Queen Waterlight and Bronze - ~_

_~A child, and her unproven Pallax?~_ Alabaster could not help herself. Much as Waterlight was Queen in her own right, she was as yet a child, and not fully aware of everything at stake. _~An infant is left to parley with seasoned Commanders, who will take advantage of this situation if they believe our inner council is in discord?~_

_~It is Guide's opinion that Burn will choose to press his suit with you rather than attempt a coup, my Queen.~_

Drawing up very straight, Alabaster's lip curled with scorn. _~Guide has chosen to speak to you of this, rather than me?~_

Rattled, Ember dropped into another low bow, radiating anxiety. _~My Queen, I meant no insult.~_

_~And I have taken none, my cleverman,~_ she purred, and drew closer to him so she might bring him up from his bow. Truth sat in the words, Alabaster had not taken slight from Ember, but she banked another fire for Guide, one she would deal with once this... débâcle reached its conclusion. Time now she took a Consort, and well past time her father stepped into the shadows to behave as a blade should. She graced the distressed cleverman with a thin smile, _~Recall Wintersong, and the search party. I will wait for them on the cruiser.~_

~xxXXxx~

Beneath his claws rock crumbled, and Sprint stared up at the edge of the pit, calculating the possibility he could reach that far. Edging round the narrow shelf, he spotted another small bank of harder rocks jutting from the sandy walls. If he could get there, then the leap up would be no more than three metres, and at least they gave him purchase of a sort from which he could add momentum. Firmly placing all concern for Jennifer into a box, he crouched, muscles tense, and pushed off fast, legs wind-milling as he propelled himself by sheer determination to get to the outcrop.

Breath whooshed out in a massive grunt as he collided with the stone, clinging to a tiny finger hold, shoulder straining with effort as he dangled, a fish on a hook, and pain roared along his hand. Bones and claws crunched together, and Sprint hissed while he made a few torturous adjustments to get a better grip. Lifting his body weight, he clamped down a groan, straining to get a knee into contact with the uneven surface, desperation driving him on. Somehow he managed to get there and, relieved, Sprint growled, allowed a few seconds to catch his breath and to orientate. Then careful as a tightrope walker, he pushed himself up along the wall face, grasping at a solitary root breaking free just above his head. Grateful for any support, Sprint wrapped his feeding hand round the thick stem, and only then spared a glance at his off hand. Every talon had torn free, blood oozing from the nail bed to leave his hand streaked with crusty dark green. It would heal.

_~Sprint... wha-at's happen-ing?~_

_~Nothing... to... worry... about, Darling...~_ Even the effort to mind-speak the boy fractured much needed concentration for the next leg of his ascent. _~We will get to... you... soon.~_

With the help of the root and a massive lunge, Sprint got both feet on the rocks, and pushed off, upward and forward, so he would land clear of the rim. For a second, mid-flight, he thought he had miscalculated, but he landed half a metre short, and grabbed at a thick clump of grass, agony shooting the length of his damaged hand, managing to catch himself before he started to slide backwards.

Scrambling to his knees, Sprint took just long enough to leap at Bluewater, bringing both his rival and Jennifer down to the ground. As they fell he heard something crack, and from the scream that echoed round him, he guessed the force of the fall had hurt the Fair One, but he didn't have time to find out because his head was snapped back as a heavy hand wrapped itself in his hair.

_~You overstep your authority, cleverman,~_ Bluewater roared, his face looming so close spittle sprayed Sprint's cheek.

Twisting, Sprint forced the blade to take a step back over Jennifer's prone body, and he pushed up onto his feet. _~My authority,~_ he hissed, _~comes from Guide, and Alabaster, and the Lantean is charged to my care.~_

Tilting his head, Bluewater bared teeth, and grinned. _~A pity you have failed then.~_

_~She lives,~_ Sprint affirmed, because although the woman was unconscious as far as he could tell, he thought he heard a faint moan.

_~At the moment,~_ the blade said, and threw Sprint backwards in an effort to get him back in the sinkhole, but failed miserably as the cleverman coiled in his grasp and freed himself, gritting his teeth against the pain that poured molten lead through his nerves when a piece of scalp came away from his skull. He leapt backwards away from Bluewater, ignoring the blood which leached down his neck, thick and hot. _~As do you. But not for long...~_

The blade followed, swift, deadly, a slim knife in one hand, and Sprint moved with him, astonished at the vitriol Bluewater expressed, his determination to kill. True, they had no love for each other, but still, they were from the same hive, they were crèche mates, surely that counted for something? And this... wish to destroy Jennifer? What could he hope to gain?

_~Why?~_ he asked, hoping to buy some time, as well as understanding.

_~The human is nothing, food, a pet... it is abomination she brings to Wraith -~_

_~You always were... a fool,~_ Sprint spat, and ducked as Bluewater brought the dagger towards his throat with a furious slash meant to slit his neck from ear to ear. _~Shortsighted... an idiot...~_

Hissing with fury, Bluewater stepped up the attack and whirled towards the cleverman, knife leading, a sliver of light in the gloom. Throwing up an arm, Sprint blocked the thrust, parried the reach of off hand and grabbed the blade's wrist, slipped under and away. Bluewater lunged, leather skirts flying, blurred as he made a killing stroke, hoping to connect to Sprint's intestines, but missed, leaving only a cut across leather as the cleverman evaded the attack again. Sprint cast about for something he could use as an impromptu weapon, a defensive stance just would not do, and a thick branch caught his eye. Turning, he fled towards it, crashed through the entangled bushes, and grabbed the heavy thing up. As he spun round, he brought it down low, the shock and surprise on Bluewater's face ample repayment for all the times he had been a victim to his malice, sweeping it at the blade's knees to hamstring him. A gratifying crunch indicated success, and Sprint continued his onslaught, whipping the heavy object round to connect with the side of Bluewater's head. The blade fell like a brick, blood spraying across bark and through the air to cover Sprint's clothes in vivid emerald splatters. Another smack round the head made certain he stayed down. Satisfied, Sprint gazed at his handiwork before tending to Jennifer.

Coming down to one knee, he placed his off hand on her chin, and carefully moved her head to one side so he could examine the seeping, red lump on her forehead, scarlet clots clinging to her hair. Further scrutiny showed a clear feeding mark between her breasts, and he hissed, dismayed. Gently, all too aware how delicate humans were, Sprint brought her onto her side, and ran a check down the length of her body. One of her ankles sat at an unusual angle, the flesh already puffy, vivid black and blue, and when he took her pulse, it seemed thready. All the injuries together with the feeding placed her at greater risk, he knew, but right now, he had other responsibilities...

~xxXXxx~

The cleverman was agitated, but Guide picked up a clear picture of the task he contemplated and, disturbingly, an image of Jennifer lying prone on the ground. Torn loyalties flooded Guide as Sprint wrestled with his instinct to serve the female first, despite her species, locked by his heritage to respond as all his kind were want. The effort to ignore that conditioning impressed Guide, and he could not help but approve of the youth's decision to assist the children. The cleverman had done all he could for the Fair One, and now he had to hope help would arrive.

A few landmark details stood out as a clear reference, and Guide headed through the trees, following clues he had picked out from the jumbled imagery. Correlation came in the form of the narrow path leading through rocks, and he tore up the bank when he spotted a tell-tale sign of recent activity – slip marks in the mud, and a footprint, too small to belong to a male. When he finally broke through to the clearing, Sprint had disappeared into the pothole, and left Jennifer and Bluewater lying close to its mouth. A rope lashed tightly to a stump strained, groaning as fibres unravelled in response to an unseen weight attached to it.

Bending over Jennifer, Guide checked her injuries himself, the anger he had pushed to one side turning ice cold. However, the bleeding from the wound at her head seemed to have stopped, and although she was far too white, cool to the touch, she breathed easily enough. Removing his coat, he wrapped it round her so she would not get any colder, and he made his way over to the unconscious blade. Certain Bluewater was not about to wake, Guide snatched up the bag he had brought with him from beside Jennifer, and removed a coil of rope from its depths, making his way to the lip of the hole. As the cleverman was nowhere to be seen, Guide guessed he had already gone through the gap at the bottom.

_~Darling... Sprint...?~_

A hue and cry started, which was speedily hushed. _~Commander?~_ The cleverman's voice held surprise, but he recovered fast. _~ My Lord, did you bring assistance?~_

_~I brought a better rope,~_ Guide responded, dryly, _~and the Hive Master is on his way.~_ An angry buzzing at the periphery of his mind, sharp as hornets, allowed Guide to fully appreciate that ones ire. _~I will pull the children up one by one.~_

_~One of the human children is injured...~_

More injured? A Wraith healer with intimate knowledge of human physiology would be extremely useful given the circumstances; Guide hoped Alabaster would arrive soon. _~Send the uninjured up first, and hurry.~_ A tug on the end of the rope indicated Sprint had complied with the order, and Guide braced himself, using the stump as a fulcrum, the first child appeared rapidly.

Dragging him to firm ground, and untying the rope, Guide growled, "Sit there, and do not move."

"Yes, Lord." Meek, the boy sat obediently, and hugged his knees, huddled in a small damp ball of misery.

Working in unison meant it did not take them long to get the remaining youngsters out, and the healthy children, including his get, managed to look anywhere but at him, palpable waves of shame, and wretchedness percolating from them. Unimpressed, Guide hunkered down to their level while Sprint made the sick lad as comfortable as he could. In response, Darling lifted his chin, and stared past Guide's shoulder, only a flicker of his eyes showed that he registered his grandsire's presence.

_~What you did was an act of idiocy,~_ Guide said, and indicated the unconscious boy. _~He might die for the sake of your... escapade.~_

It stung a retort out of the boy. _~My mother will save him.~_

_~If she gets here in time,~_ Guide said, mollified a little by the guilt and concern that crossed Darling's face. _~Which is by no means certain.~_

Swallowing, Darling's gaze then fixed on Jennifer, and he went paler still, looked ill. _~Commander... the Fair One... will she... is she...?~_

_~She is in need of care which, hopefully, Alabaster can provide once she arrives.~_

Eagerly, Darling nodded. _~ Grandfather... you will see. Mother is - ~_

With a chop of his hand, Guide silenced the boy, his mouth in a thin line of disapproval. _~Until such time that our Queen arrives, you will contemplate on a nonsense that could have brought about the death of you all. I trust you will have something with which to astound me once we return to Bright Venture.~_

Darling ducked his head, and seemed about to say something, but thought better of it when the eye of the red-haired lad caught his. Letting loose a long breath, he nodded. _~Yes, Lord.~_

Rising to his feet, Guide took the few steps to stand next to Jennifer, and stooped down. At least her temperature had stabilised, and she was not nearly so white as before. Torn between anger and relief, he wondered how this would affect the hive and its delicate balance, whether the Council would deem it better for all that the Lantean was far too much trouble, and that she should go back to Atlantis? A rare emotion stung him, and Guide took her small hand in his. It would be just that little bit lonelier, and emptier, if she did leave.


	11. How Many Roads?

Hair flying past her shoulders, Alabaster paid scant attention to the Worshippers as they moved out of her path, hunched over in submission. Behind, Wintersong and Bonewhite followed, all thought and emotion controlled behind tight, impenetrable barriers that did not give so much as a hint as to their perception of events. Despite that, because of it even, she knew just how much loyalty her father commanded amongst the blades and cleverman aboard Bright Venture, knew too of his unscrupulous methods to bring about his own ends – after all, had not a Primary died at the end of his dagger? Although she did not fear thatend, as he had ever been faithful to her mother, loved her deeply, with great passion but, since Snow's death, and Alabaster's own disappearance for many years, he had grown hard-headed, and far too used to command. Intractable, in many ways. Weighed against that, though, were his innumerable years, knowledge, his passion for life, for Wraith, for success. Could she, in all honesty, do without such council, when she had little true experience, her time spent with humans, which coloured her judgement? A puzzle for which she needed answers, none of them easy.

The sight ofDarling standing between two of her human retainers slowed her, and Alabaster checked the area for Guide, but did not see his tall figure. Suppressing a huff of annoyance, she already guessed he would force her to a private interview so there would be no public display of remorse. That would never do for Guide, oh no. That ones arrogance never appeared to diminish under any circumstances. Sympathy and an abrupt, undesirable, rush of understanding swept across her for Sheppard and Woolsey, and She Who Carries Many Things. Imagination supplied vivid, detailed scenarios where the... difficulties he created with assorted machinations to bring his Alliance into the best political perspective would have conferred a lot more for Atlantis thansimple nuisance. Certainly, his tactics were sound, but those games only now began to bear fruit in the aftermath of Death's destruction and their execution still might get them killed.

As she got closer, her son dipped into a bow, visibly clamping down on his nerves. _~My Queen.~_

Alabaster eyed him, thoughtful, and placing her hand on his shoulder, brought him out of the bow. _~Where is your human friend, my blade?~_

_~His mother took him back to her hut when Okamy couldn't help,~_ Darling explained, his small face pinched with anxiety. It did him credit, Alabaster thought, and she gave a grave nod in response. _~I'll take you.~_

Shrugging his shoulders back, Darling set off across the open village centre to slip into one of the narrow openings between a row of huts. They came out into a confined area, where a small human child, no more than two or three sat in the dirt outside a door. She surveyed their approach with large brown eyes, unafraid, dark curls framing her face, the baby animal she played with forgotten in her hands.

_~Here,~_ Darling said, and the child shuffled to one side to let them through.

Scooping the infant up, Alabaster settled her on her hip, and scanned her surroundings. Troubled by the apparent poverty, Alabaster found herself bothered about the very same things her father had brought to her attention at the recent council meeting. Their Worshippers were well cared for, sustained, helped, and should not be living in this squalid manner. Was it that other factions were involved, perhaps to undermine her hive's influence. She could not detect another queen's work, and she speculated a little more about whether the interference could be human? A small hiss escaped as she considered the implications of the latter, bringing with it, as it did, all kinds of extra complications.

Pushing open the door, the interior was smoky, dim, and at first the humans cowered when she appeared. Eyes narrowed, she placed the child on her feet, keeping hold of her hand. "You have an injured boy?"

"Yes, lady," a dark-haired female edged forward, and inclined a stiff bow. "He is asleep."

"Where?"

"Tha's my mama," the girl-child piped up, and swung on Alabaster's hand. "Fol's poorly," she added, helpfully, after a moment of thought.

Distracted, Alabaster glanced down, and smiled. "Go with Darling while I look after him for your mama." Releasing her, she looked askance at the woman, expectantly, heard the door bang shut as the two children disappeared outside. "Well?"

"Through here," the woman said, and indicated a ragged cloth covering a recess at the rear of the hut. Drawing it to one side, she bowed again as Alabaster stepped through.

On a low wooden trestle, a boy of a similar age to Darling lay bundled in an equally ragged blanket, its bright tartan faded long ago to indeterminate pastels, a thin, but scrupulously clean, pillow supporting his head. On a stool sat a small bowl of water, with a bucket by the bedside close at hand. Bending over him, Alabaster placed her hand on his neck; he felt clammy, cool under her fingers, rapid heartbeat. Deftly peeling back the bandage on his forehead, she grimaced at its appearance. Hot, puffy, and angry, dark blue and black splotches fading to sickly greenish yellow at the edges made it look far worse than a simple contusion.

"Has he vomited?" She directed the question at the nervous woman, who twisted her hands together, but managed a sharp nod. "How long ago?"

"Once, when he was brought back, Lady, an hour ago."

Continuing her examination, Alabaster ran her off hand along the length of the lad's body, and checked over ears and nostrils. No blood, no brain fluid, which meant the concussion was simple, and he needed rest, and careful nursing. Baring his chest, she pressed her feeding hand gently against his skin, sipped the flavour of youth, delicate as sweet, ripe fruit, before allowing her own life to flow to him. Even so small an amount made a difference, Foleen's temperature stabilising, the grey tinge to his skin disappearing. Satisfied by the change in his breathing and pulse rate, Alabaster, turned back to the woman, pretending not to notice the tears of joy that slid from her eyes.

"As long as he gets plenty of rest, he should be back to normal within a few days."

"Lady... I... my life... it... it... is yours." Head bowed, the woman opened the front of her gown,and waited.

"That is not necessary," Alabaster said, and cocked her head to the side. However, gratitude could take many forms. "Perhaps, there is something else we can discuss...?"

Surprise showed in the woman's face as she looked up, fast replaced by wariness, and she wet her lips with her tongue. "My lady?"

"Tell me more about the change of leadership that has taken place? I find myself most... curious." Carefully arranging her skirts, Alabaster perched on the edge of the trestle, and crossed her feet at the ankles. "I feel certain your understanding of the situation will help me to understand as well."

~xxXXxx~

Bonewhite circled the young blade, who sat on the ground with his knees drawn up, eyeing the Hive Master warily. Brilliantly green, those orbs held more than a small amount of scorn, something the youth did not bother to hide. An attitude that was more than easy arrogance or defiance to council policy. Recollection of the boy, and Sprint, joining Bright Venture, came back to him, simply because Sprint had stood out as an applicant, both his fast mind and rabid curiosity marking him apart from the rest of that group. This one had not made so great an impression, his particular talents less obvious, unless outstanding physical beauty could be regarded as such. Some blades were like Guide, ravenous for knowledge, and power, others were as this one, hungry only for power and the chance to become Pallax to a great queen. And while Guide's judgement was at times... questionable, Bonewhite had no doubt that at the heart of it, the well-being of Wraith was firmly seated. Whatever this man possessed seemed rather more centred on less worthy causes.

_~You have drawn my attention, blade,~_ Bonewhite said, and came to halt. At an rapid gesture the drones lowered their stunners, and stepped back into the shadows. For all this boy's pride, he had been bested by a cleverman and Bonewhite did not doubt he could defeat him easily enough. Not that that was his purpose. _~Was there a reason for such stupidity? Did you think to escape without punishment after such actions?~_

Bluewater lifted his chin, fine mouth set in a narrow line. _~The human lives.~_

Though Keller remained obstinately unconscious, as if the blow to her head, and the feeding had created greater trauma that - which was what Guide suspected - Bonewhite could not deny. _~Your reasons behind this behaviour?~_

_~How can Kine be so exalted?~_ the youth hissed, fury flashing across his face. _~How is it such a creature is accorded more lenience than any servant?~ _

_~Because our queen wills it,~_ snarled Bonewhite, and took a step forward, off hand raised, ready to thrash the impudent pup. _~And that is reason enough.~_

_~Were you not Steelflower's man, not so long ago? Is your loyalty so readily cast aside for a queen that dances to the tune of humans?~_

Stupid or not, the blade knew exactly how to sting, all these things and more Bonewhite had often asked himself in recent days. With one exception – never had he sworn fealty to Steelflower despite the impression he and Guide had cultivated with such care. It seemed they had succeeded, as this boy was no more aware of the truth than Waterlight, and that one had killed Death. Unable to prevent himself, Bonewhite laughed. It billowed across the short distance and earned astonishment, then uncertainty.

_~Oh,~_ the Hive Master said, enjoying himself hugely for the first time in an age, _~indeed I was. Her man to the bone.~_ Sobering, he leaned down, head slanted and bared teeth. _~Except now she is goneand Alabaster is our queen. Do you have an answer, whelp?~_

Bluewater's face twisted, and he glanced away to the distance. _~I would not have allowed harm to come to the child.~_

_~Just a human the Lanteans have entrusted to us, to allow us to change the fate of Wraith in the galaxy?~_ Bonewhite could not help the mocking tone, and he shook his head at the obtuseness of this blade. Such a pity Bright Venture and Alabaster needed every man, or he would have enjoyed ridding the hive of this nuisance. _~Her fate is entwined with ours.~_

Doubt ebbed his way, and Bluewater hissed. _~A single female...?~_

_~Make no mistake, the Fair One is of utmost importance to us all, and it would behove you to remember that.~_ Studying the blade again, Bonewhite huffed. Whatever the youth's reasons, they were not treacherous, for this one was surely not sophisticated enough for double-dealing. However, once Alabaster had examined him, they would know more, and for certain. The Hive Master did not doubt she would rip the boy's mind open like a ripe fruit to find whatever lurked there, but if he were asked his opinion, it was that this child did not understand the nuances at play – nor ever would, if he judged him correctly. Moving so he stood by the door, Bonewhite said, mildly, and was rewarded by a sudden start of fear from Bluewater, _~Our queen comes.~_

~xxXXxx~

Water slopped over the rim of the bowl Okamy placed on the low table beside the bed, and Guide growled at her, irritated by the woman's clumsiness. Why the Hive Master suggested this creature should be brought to the hive to serve Jennifer, he had no idea, and he stared at her from under his eye ridges, watched her twist her fingers through the fabric of her skirt, waiting for dismissal. Yes, she had proved useful, and taken care of both the child and Jennifer with a brisk efficiency he liked but, right now, her nervousness grated on every nerve.

"Do I frighten you?" he asked, just to see her squirm. Before she jerked a single nod in reply, she swallowed, the tremor in her fingers quite noticeable. "Good. Now get out, and see to your master's needs."

Frustrated by his own impatience, Guide knew exactly how churlish he seemed, but could not dispel the need to sharpen his tongue on whoever was unfortunate enough to come near. This squalid place, completely inadequate, simply would not do, but it served to stoke his temper just that little bit more. Until the cruiser arrived, they were stuck here, and he did not like it. He only registered the Worshipper had gone when the wooden door thudded against its frame. Beside him, Darling hovered, his attention on the woman lying on the bed, a small human girl beside him, clutched at his hand, all eyes and dark curls as she stared at Guide.

_~Will she get better?~_

_~Yes.~_ A thick cloth swam in the bowl, and Guide squeezed water from it, and then applied it to the lump on the side of Jennifer's head, dissolving the blood and mats of hair clinging to her skin.

_~Grandfather... ~ _The boy trailed off when Guide did not acknowledge he had spoken, but after a hesitation, made an obvious decision to pursue what was on his mind, and whispered the question. _~Even... even though she has been... fed upon?~_

_~Hmmm...~_ While he considered that, Guide rinsed the cloth out, then restarted his careful cleansing. _~It may take longer than normal.~_

_~Lord -~_

Interrupting the lad, Guide tipped his head, and appraised him, voice hard, _~I trust you have thought on your actions?~_ Rebellion sat in Darling's eyes for a second, a determination not to haveblame apportioned to him. _~Oh, believe me - ~_ Guide stopped what he was doing so he could address Darling directly - _~ I accept you thought it a fine idea, and you also believed you would not get caught but, even if you considered taking the risk to go off with the human children to their... play area would be worthwhile, you should have shown more restraint.~_ When Darling remained silent, Guide went back to his task. _~You are of an age that I expect you to behave like the blade you wish to be.~_

Stung to make a response at last, Darling said, _~Foleen said it would be fun, and - ~_

_~Fun?~ _Guide snapped, and stared at him in disbelief. _~ So_ much _fun that one of you got injured because you went to an area explicitly forbidden by adults - ~_

Petulant, Darling interrupted, _~But they are humans - ~_

_~Yes,~_ agreed Guide, livid, _~they are. And you would do well to heed them on their home world, especially as humans are prone to die easily.~_ Darling had the grace to look away, ashamed. _~Do not think to fall into the trap that because they are Kine they are not - ~_ Guide halted, and gazed at the woman, as things he thought impossible fell into place, firmed to realisation – _~people.~_

People. Bald and fat, the truth defied him to scoff at such a concept. An uncomfortable fact he tried long to deny. The Fair One was _not _just an alien, one to feed on, or a pet, but an individual in her own right. How long, he wondered, would it take for his brothers to see the truth? Oh, he knew some already marched side by side with him, but it would take more than his assertion, more than the retrovirus to change things, more than the persuasion of a queen, or queens. Hands far younger than his moulded the future, as they always did. Torren and Darling, Sprint, Ember, Waterlight, Bronze and all those others as yet unborn, including Kine. They were the ones on which the future depended and, now all they had to do was spread the word, learn from each other.

Guide chuckled darkly. Who would have guessed a journey undertaken with a human warrior, a true brother, or Teyla Emmagan, even McKay and Ronon, would lead him to this day, this... certainty? To this woman had taken him those last steps to completion. A young woman, who trusted him with both her life and her heart. No, it was true she would never replace Snow. None could fill that chasm but... how could he deny the warmth or simple delight which filled him when they were together, gave him reason – more so even than Darling or Alabaster, or their work – to continue.

_~People?~_ Darling lifted his head and considered his grandsire.

_~Do not forget it,~_ Guide said, and placed the cloth in the bowl. _~You are the future.~ _Once, a million years ago, he posed a question to himself, _"What would we do, who would we be...?"_, and the answer lay right in front of him. Friends, companions... lovers. Lover. Loved. Taking Jennifer's hand, his mouth twisted when her fingers curled round his. Even in her sleep, she recognised him and the safety he represented.

Both felt the cool touch of Alabaster's mind at the same time, and Guide drew a deep breath, part of him dreading the forthcoming... conversation. Eyes huge in his face, the child had turned pale, his sensory pits deep-cut slashes against his skin when disapproval and dissatisfaction battered past their defences as if they were insubstantial as paper. Tantalising hints showed Guide Alabaster had intentions of shuffling he and Jennifer off to another planet. One deeper in their territory where they would cause 'less trouble'. Grabbing Darling's arm, Guide shook him toattention, and bolted down an answering surge of anger. Oh, she thought to displace him, did she?

_~You must go back to your mother.~_

_~Yes.~_ The child made to hurry out of the hut, but halted at the door, turned to gaze at Guide. _~Will you come too?~_

Placing Jennifer's hand on the bed, Guide bared teeth. _~I'm sure our queen will find me soon enough.~_ When doubt crossed Darling's face, Guide growled. _~Go. Now.~ _At the sharp edge to the command, even as Guide finished speaking, Darling fled out of the door, his small charge in tow, without so much as a glance back.

Turning back to the woman, Guide contemplated the near future, and what it could mean for both of them. Whatever needed saying would be aired very shortly, and he had no doubt he would need every wile to convince Alabaster to take another, more lenient, course. Two things stood in his favour, though. Right now, she needed him, and the Fair One, to complete those infernal experiments. He would _not_ fade away as society deemed he should. No matter what she commanded.


	12. Repercussions

_~I cannot believe you took it upon yourself to search for Dr. Keller when you know the Nova's situation is so volatile.~_ Alabaster span on her heel and approached Guide, who brazenly met her glare with one as hard. _~It placed us in an untenable position. What if Burn decided to attack? What if - ~_

Guide snorted, interrupting her. _~But he did not, and it is my assessment he is far too concerned about impressing you than in performing political acrobatics. Capture or destruction of our ship is not an option to achieve the goal he has picked out.~_ Crossing back to the bed where Jennifer lay, Guide looked down at her, and the tone of his voice altered. _~Our Alliance was never in any danger, and certainly not from Waterlight or Bronze. They are too young yet to hold ambitions such as you suggest, and need the leadership of those with more experience to direct them.~_

_~She bested Death,~_ Alabaster hissed, adamant, and Guide lifted his head to eye her. He had his own suspicions about that, but saw no reason to expound on them. _~And as you so rightly point out, she is as yet, young, unformed, easily manipulated -~_

_~Just so, daughter. It is up to us to mould her,~ _he snapped, and his patience twanged like a wire. _~You can provide the hand that guides,if you choose to do so, plus you may rely on Teyla Emmagan to provide counsel if am issue needs the view of another, more experienced, queen.~_

Alabaster threw up her hands, and resumed pacing across the tiny room, her skirts in full motion. _~Despite Steelflower's prowess, Commander, she cannot hope to understand the nuances of Wraith politics.~_

_~She did well enough with our guidance,~_ Guide replied, pointedly, and came to his feet as Alabaster came closer. Vexed, she stared at him, yellow eyes wide with disapproval. _~Well enough to have any number of blades and clevermen fooled, including the idiot Bonewhite is handling.~_

_~Bluewater is no threat,~ _she agreed, grudgingly, and tilted her chin up so she could look at him more directly. _~Still, Steelflower is no longer close at hand, and I am your queen now. All matters should be discussed in council, and with me.~_ Guide growled, the sound soft, and Alabaster leaned in so they almost touched. _~It was badly done that you discussed Burn's interest in me with your current paramour.~_ She spared a rapid glance at the human. _~Unless he has been superseded?~_

A glimmer of surprise fought its way to the surface. If Ember had spoken with Alabaster, he would have his reasons, but Guide found himself peeved by the information. As for the snide comment regarding Jennifer, he bared teeth. _~You disapprove?~_

_~I recall I told you to treat her gently.~_

_~Have I not? Pray, tell me how that is so, when I have done nothing except honour her?~_ Guts churning with a dozen different emotions, he strode across the room, away from Alabaster. _~This is beside the point.~_

_~Hardly.~ _The challenge followed him, hard and clear. _~If your... affections allow for so serious a lapse in judgement, how can I trust any advice you might give?~_

Just for a moment, Guide clenched his hands, and then turned back to face her. _~ As soon as I knew the situation, I could not leave it to chance she would be found. The Fair One represents far too much... investment for that.~_ Truly angry, he swallowed it, kept his voice measured. _~My advice is the same, my queen, as it will ever be. With the retrovirus, Wraith might yet survive. Without it, we will not.~ _Eyes much like Snow's swept across him with an answering rage, but he ignored the pang of remembrance and jabbed a forefinger at her. _~You know full well Jennifer is key to the success of retrovirus, and that we also need the Lanteans as our allies.~_

Alabaster made a disgusted noise, but acknowledged his point with a nod. It grew quiet in the room, disturbed only by the gentle sound of the Fair One breathing steadily in sleep, resting now Alabaster had set her ankle, and tended to her wounds. Guide drew closer again, concern, and those gentler things he associated with Jennifer dissipated his mood. With the effectiveness of the retrovirus proven beyond doubt, his liking increased every day. Gently, he brushed the hair from her cheek, and caught her hand as it sought his.

_~This cannot continue,~_ Alabaster said, from behind him. _~Surely you cannot believe such a liaison is anything except counterproductive?~_

Weary of the whole thing, Guide lowered his head in contemplation. Oh, he understood all too well the inferences, and the approbation that could follow if he were to allow the relationship to develop; he knew, also, the delicate balance of the current situation could so easily be rocked by whatever decision he made. In particular if he followed his emotional needs. Indifference, detachment, objectivity, these were the qualities he should apply, and logic decreed he should move from a situation rapidly becoming difficult. One that could become an embarrassment. So why did he falter over the right thing to do?

_~Perhaps.~ _A snort told Guide precisely what Alabaster thought of that announcement, and he felt her move away. A barrage of mixed emotions swarmed towards him, with doubt sat at the front, threatening to shake both his composure and self-belief. Uncertainty in him and his motives? Astonished, he faced her. _~You think I would jeopardise our alliance, our hopes, for the sake of the Fair One?~_

_~I did not say that.~ _

_~No, you did not. There was no need, my queen.~_

_~How dare you mock me. You will not use me as a bargaining tool to further your own ends, father, and you thought to do so.~ _Exception rang in Alabaster's voice but, beneath, Guide sensed her struggle to slot into place the changes in him_. ~Now, explain why I should consider it beyond you to usurp everything we hope to achieve for the sake of the Lantean?~ _

_~Never for just my ends,~ _Guide objected, certain she would see this truth if nothing else, _~but for all of Wraith.~_ He spread his arms wide, bowed and, with the ferocity of belief, added, _~What we have is too fragile to withstand further catastrophic infighting. We are too few.~_

_~Would you sacrifice her for Wraith?~_ Guide's fists tightened, and his talons dug into his palms, hating the truth. Numb, he jerked a nod, but could not speak in case his voice betrayed him and fixed on the window behind her, watching the breeze stir small golden leaves on the tree outside. Faintly, he heard Alabaster say, _~Let us hope it will never come to that.~_

Gruff, he said, _~It will not.~ _He would not allow it.

_~If you temper your... involvement with her, Guide, I see no reason why you cannot proceed with your collaboration.~_

_~And if I choose not...?~_ Genuinely, he had an interest in her response.

Exasperated, Alabaster bared teeth, her green-gold eyes glinting. _~Then I will have no choice but to send_ -~

_~My Queen...~_

Alabaster made a visible effort to control her temper, and glanced over her shoulder at Bonewhite, who stood in the open doorway, an apologetic expression on his face. _~Yes?~_

_~Forgive my intrusion, but the stretcher bearers are here to collect Dr. Keller.~_

_~Thank you, Hive Master,~_ she acknowledged, and faced Guide again as the other beat a hasty retreat. _~This is not the place to continue this discussion, and there are other matters...~_

_~Oh?~_ he said, and stepped out of the way for the humans to enter the room, his interest piqued by the change in subject. He caught her eye, held her gaze without flinching. _~Matters relating to Worshippers?~_ The flash of concern that crossed her features told him more than words. _~And yet, you concern yourself with trivialities, such as the relationship the Fair One and I have developed, rather than address a problem, which could escalate into an intolerable situation.~_

Mouth set in a thin line, Alabaster scanned him, cold as absolute zero. _~Commander, you will attend me, and then we will discuss what alternatives are left open to you.~_

Dropping to another bow, Guide clenched tight the emotions troubling him and his desire to resolve matters in a manner more to his liking. Options indeed? It occurred to him, as Alabaster swept past, that perhaps a secluded outpost might be the option with the most appeal.

~xxXXxx~

"We should hurry," Okamy murmured, and ducked past the opening in front of them that lead to the side passage to the Fair One's quarters. "The Commander will not visit her again for some time. Though I cannot speak for the Hive Master."

"She sent for me?" Sprint thought it was worth checking, as after his interview with Bonewhite, he had been left with the very clear impression he was lucky to walk away with his life, and he should stay away from Jennifer until such time he proved himself trustworthy. As for a meeting with Guide - it would happen soon enough. Fingers tightening about the crystal in his hand, a nervous frisson chilled his guts. At present, he would much rather not be in the vicinity of either of the senior blades of the council. Not that creeping round the halls filled him with cheer, either; it held a strictly limited appeal. "Is she well?"

"Well enough, Lord," the Worshipper replied, and shot him a curious look, but kept her mouth sealed as she drew to a halt outside a narrow passage, one used by Worshippers attending the queen. "My pardon, but I must leave you here."

"You are not coming?"

Head ducked, Okamy gave a bow. "I have duties elsewhere."

Sprint grunted, and watched her disappear, her slim figure scurrying into the dark recesses. Why the Hive Master chose to select her from much better trained humans available from the villagers, he did not fully understand? The woman, although respectful, had an air about her which bordered on impudence. Due, perhaps, to the patronage she enjoyed? Pondering on that for a moment, he wondered how Bonewhite dealt with her, but concluded, as she was indenture to him, a blade certain to join the zenana, he could deal with her insubordination as required. Edging through the darkness, he swallowed his nervousness, and set off down the passageway, the sound of his boot heels muted in the confined area. At the end he could see it widen out to the main corridor, and he accelerated his pace, emerging almost next to the quarters assigned to the Lantean.

Waving his hand over the door controls, they slid open with a hiss, but Sprint lingered on the threshold before taking a step into the interior. Not long ago they had met in a similar manner, wrestling with suppositions until they reached an understanding. New to each other, it had stretched them both, and now, well, things were different, though he knew they were truly only at the very beginning of what could develop further. He scanned the room, but saw no one. "Jennifer...?"

"I'm through here," she said, and Sprint poked his head round the alcove set at the rear of the room, to see her settled in a chair with a number of supple pelts wrapped round her. A tablet rested on her knees, and she gave him a wan smile, fingers running through the thick, dark fur.

Sprint frowned, and crossed to a chair opposite, seating himself decorously. Leaning forward, he tipped his head to better scrutinise her. "You are still unwell?"

"Definitely felt healthier," she said, and hissed with pain as she shifted before setting her tablet on the table beside her. "Feel as if someone punched me in the ribs."

Uncertain how to respond, Sprint suppressed the impulse to apologise. Instead, he avoided the subject. "I have the results for the last batch of inoculations, and also details of the genomes from Meer'Cha. Some of them are promising."

"Great," she said, but from her tone, Sprint gathered she lacked enthusiasm. She proffered a hand, and he reached across the small divide to give her the crystal. Instead of inserting it into her tablet, she turned it over in her fingers, held it loosely, and met Sprint's gaze. "What's happened for you?"

He could hardly pretend he did not know what she meant, and he avoided eye contact, uncomfortable. Finally, because he could say nothing else, he admitted, "I consider myself fortunate the queen saw fit to treat me benevolently."

"Had your ass kicked, huh?"

Sprint eyed her, and snorted. "In a manner of speaking."

"I haven't escaped a severe lecture, either," she said, and they stared at each other for a moment. "Bonewhite gave me the facts in minute detail, so I've been left with no illusions about how reckless I've been, or just how much trouble I've caused for the hive. Talk about a guilt trip." She rolled her eyes, and shot a mutinous look at Sprint, one with which he identified completely. "You too, huh? It was worth the risk, damn it – we got Darling back."

"Yes," he agreed. "But you were injured, and that should not have happened, though at least I have been allowed to continue with the work, Jennifer, while you recuperate."

"Yeah, well..." Changing the subject, she asked, "Has Guide spoken with you, yet?"

A small shudder passed through Sprint's frame, and he shook his head. "I have not, yet, had that... pleasure."

"I've put in a good word for you, though I don't know if he heard me." A sheepish look settled on her face, and she coloured a little, as if the thought Guide would pay attention to anything she said was not credible. Boldly, she added, "I think it's only fair I should take the majority of the blame, as it was my idea."

"And I should have told Bonewhite my misgivings about Darling," Sprint said, and sat back. "If we had both thought more clearly instead of reacting..."

"Pffft... if we'd both been thinking straight we would never have bothered." Jennifer waved the comment aside, and gave him a crooked smile. "I was riled, and you... well... you had your reasons to go along with the idea."

"Yes." Agreement sat uncomfortably with him, and Sprint wondered if his impulse had been brought about less by his role as escort, and more about saving his own skin? Unexpected results had occurred, because he also observed his reactions to Jennifer were in line with his socialisation. Few males, blade or cleverman, once they knew her, would react any differently, and the discovery discomforted him. A sensation which grew, as realisation of how deep such tenets ran meant at least one of the reasons behind Guide's behaviour towards Jennifer became understandable. He did not doubt Guide was aware of this fact, either. "Has Guide spoken with you?"

Surprise followed when Jennifer shook her head. "He's come by to see how I am, checking up, and that's when I spoke about your involvement, but -" she shrugged, and bit her lip - "beyond that, not a single word. I think I've really pissed him off this time."

Sprint huffed, and regarded her carefully. Was she oblivious to all the signs which Alabaster, and the members of the council debated, holding them at loggerheads? Surely not, unless she believed he could not reciprocate the oh-so-transparent emotions she exhibited? "Indeed."

She glanced away, obviously troubled. "If he would talk to me, then I'm positive we could work together again."

This time Sprint felt compelled to say something. "You do know the queen is looking into placing you on another planet with a small team for support, and Guide is under orders to remain distant from you?"

Startled, Jennifer's eyes widened. "Oh..." Thoughtful, she turned the crystal over again in her hand, and then set it on top of the tablet. "I … no... I had... no idea."

"It is being debated, Fair One, whether you should remain on Bright Venture because... Well... Our... rescue is seen as disruptive, particularly as Guide came to find you."

Dark eyes gazed at him, searched him, wonder in them. "He did?"

Embarrassed by the naked emotions he sensed flitting through her, Sprint found a sudden interest in the way the roof curved elegantly and how the twining vines supported the bed from the ceiling. Somehow though, he managed to rasp out, "Yes, and that is the reason he is not allowed to see you other than to ensure your well-being." Jennifer fell silent, the expression in her face told Sprint all he needed. "You didn't know?"

"How could I?" she asked, and clasped her hands. Sprint noticed they shook. "I was unconscious until yesterday."

"I should not have said anything," he muttered, dismayed, wondering when he would stop this unfortunate habit of blurting out news that might well get him in a heap of more trouble. Too conditioned to respond in a particular way, he reminded himself bitterly. "Please, ignore what I said."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Agitated, she reached for a cup on the table, and knocked it flying so it spilled over the floor in a glorious shade of purple. The cleverman went to one knee, and picked it up, mindful of the spreading puddle. "Damn, damn, damn." Jennifer put her head in her hands, her hair falling past her cheek in a soft honey cloud. "I can't do this, Sprint... I just can't..."

"You think you cannot," he said, prompted by a sharp affinity for her plight, and placed his off hand on her arm, "but you are strong, and if you are sent to another planet -"

"No." She looked up, and said, "Guide. I don't know what he wants."

Sprint dropped his gaze, a dawning realisation of the severity of the scenario terribly real, as now he realised the Fair One, too, held a deep regard for Guide, as tangled as his own responses. Whatever he thought of their situation was the rankest hypocrisy, because the implications were there for all to see. So he opted for an easier path – a non-committal reply. "I do not think he knows himself."

A snort of mocking laughter was not on Sprint's agenda. "Not him. He knows exactly what he's doing all the time."

And while Sprint could not deny the truth in the statement, right now, at the present, concerning Jennifer Keller, the cleverman did not believe she saw the dilemma with a clear mind. Tightening his hand around her arm, he shook his head. "No, in this, Jennifer, you are wrong. And it has caused more trouble in the council than you can imagine."


	13. One Step at a Time

Feet crossed at the ankle, Guide affected an air of unconcern, keeping a careful grasp on his temper. So far the council had seen fit to disregard nearly everything he suggested, and placed Jennifer pretty much under house arrest. Which he believed excessive and reactionary. The only small concession was that he was still allowed to work with her, but only under close supervision. An unwanted growl rumbled in the pit of his belly, and he huffed, to effect a disguise. Not well, as Alabaster's head swung to face him.

_~You have something to say?~_ Alabaster fastened a sharp green-gold stare on him, and Guide managed to assume a wounded mien. _~Because your input is valuable, as always.~_

The heavy sarcasm was not lost on any present in the room, and Guide found himself keenly scrutinised as they all waited on a response. Opting for a nod of acknowledgement, he murmured, _~Forgive me, I did not think I had disturbed you, my queen.~_

Mouth tight, Alabaster turned back to Bonewhite and Precision. _~This disturbance among the Worshippers, it cannot go unchallenged.~_

_~It would serve us to remain careful,~_ Ember said, and came into the light. Guide knew well how the cleverman felt, and what he believed – he would be a voice of reason and an advocate for humans, as well as provide support for his cause. _~We know the herd is uneasy, that other factors are at play to prevent us from introducing the retrovirus into the populace. It seems infiltration has already begun.~ _

A murmur of agreement followed his statement, and gloom settled in the room. Thoughtful, Alabaster said, _~At present, all I can discern is this incursion is a mission to discover facts, and it may disrupt progress right now, so ultimately it is in our interest to prevent dissension spreading among our Worshippers. ~_ The added proviso earned a grunt of acknowledgement

_~We must act to counter it,~ _Precision said. _~Before it spreads to other planets annexed to us.~_

_~The human I have taken as a servant will provide some insight,~_ Bonewhite said, and huffed. _~She is not native to Meer'Cha, and despite her story has little experience of Wraith. It is my belief, and our queen's, that her arrival with the new Lady is a coincidence, on which further research might shed light.~_

_~Our weakness has ever been our method of feeding,~_ Guide put in before anyone else could say anything further. It was a point they could not ignore. He stepped into the circle, uncaring that he might have overstepped some invisible boundary, or the change of subject. _~This is not a secret -~_ he added, scathingly, and glanced around at each of the blades and clevermen present - _~but something we have sought long and hard to manage for centuries.~_

_~They fear us,~ _Precision interjected, and he glanced at each of them in turn, _~or, more particularly, right now they fear the consequences of the retrovirus, that it might mean enslavement.~_

_~They do more than fear, brother,~_ Bonewhite said, his mouth twisted into a thin smile. _~It is an active hate, and one we will not dispel with a few inoculations, or rhetoric. Indeed, it may well be construed such actions act against the outcome we desire.~_

_~Then we need to show them this procedure would mean greater safety for all planetary systems in the galaxy,~_ Alabaster said, her voice firm.

Precision bared teeth, and bowed. _~With respect, my queen... How?~_

Stepping in again, Guide said, his voice mild, _~Would it not behove us to show that human and Wraith can live together, harmoniously, and that the retrovirus is key to this?~_

Silence followed, and Alabaster met his eyes, examined him closely. _~Using Dr. Keller as an example?~_

_~Of course,~_ Guide said. _~It would hardly be logical to deny her presence is a huge coup, and would promote our stance with some human societies. Nor can it be ignored that your own retainers are human males.~_

_~But it is also true not all regard the New Lanteans as the saviours of Pegasus,~_ Ember interposed, his tones also mild. He shrugged. _~Despite my own perspective, this is a valid point and needs careful consideration.~_

_~Indeed... It is not our Worshippers who need convincing of the benefits of the retrovirus,~ _Guide continued. Attention was now fixed on him. _~Is it?~_

_~So you propose the Fair One is held up as an example to show other Kine we can live... symbiotically?~ _The Hive Master tipped his head in consideration of the idea. _~But as Ember has remarked, not all human groups would consider Atlantis as anything more than meddlesome.~_

_~She is Lantean, and as an Ambassador for her people, she could prove invaluable to our cause,~_ Guide said, compelled to drive home his reasoning, and watched Alabaster as she mulled over the discussion. _~We would be foolish not to utilise her in this regard, or to forget the impact human retainers treated as any blade might have.~_

_~Symbiosis is the only way to achieve our ends,~ _Alabaster said, and made her way over to her throne. Arranging her skirts in a satisfactory manner, she remained thoughtful, quiet, and then met Guide's eyes. _~A difficult concept to sell, as there is very little benefit to humans from us feeding on them, although, if successful, it could also ameliorate our other issue.~_

_~But, unless the gift continues to function in a similar, if reduced, form,~ _Ember said, focussed on Alabaster, _~we will not be able to use that as a bargaining point.~_

_~They do benefit in other obvious areas,~_ Precision said, and a thin smile showed the points of his teeth. _~They will not die, and we will not need to cull.~_

_~Which is precisely the argument they will use against the treatment.~_ From the way the Hive Master examined his well-manicured talons as he spoke, Guide knew that one struggled with both perspective, and cultural expectations. He also knew Bonewhite understood what they stood to lose if they did not succeed. _~What we need to consider is whether we offer something equitable, which humans might regard as symbiotic.~_

_~Protection?~_ Hasten threw that out into the pot for consideration with obvious doubt, but Alabaster narrowed her eyes in contemplation. Guide agreed. That had possibilities. He added, hastily, _~Perhaps even sharing technological information with some?~_

_~The problem is larger than that.~ _The statement was bald, and Guide made no apology for it. _~Convincing other factions we hold the key to survival in Pegasus will not be easy, and for some it may well be a step too far.~_

_~Yes.~ _Alabaster was in complete accord, and a solid feel of harmony came from the rest of the council. Another truth voiced. _~But somehow we must find a way to convince them.~_ Silver glinted on her fingers as she smoothed the pleats of her gown, and then she looked up at Guide. _~We must change if we are to survive, and to do that we have to learn to treat humans as more than food. They are both friends and... kin.~_

_~More even than that,~_ Guide said, adamant, and every eye fastened on him. _~They are equal, and they are the future.~_ The clamour which greeted his words made Guide slam his hand down on the table. _~If you are unable to see past your prejudice then you are of no use to either me or our queen.~ _

_~Few may recognise this, fewer will want to,~_ Hasten growled, but his mind projected concern, distaste, and reluctant acceptance. _~Less will incorporate the knowledge and act on it as they should.~_

_~The lifetime of one human may not be long enough to effect change,~_ Guide said, and a heavy sorrow weighed on him, one he did not bother to hide. _~It may be that those shifts in society will only occur in the next two generations of humans.~_

Distress showed on Ember's fine features, and he shook his head. _~Those of us with brothers among humans wish to see some benefit from the treatment for humans, one which will allow us to develop a true bond. One that will extend their lives too.~_

_~I do not wish to see my sister die,~_ Alabaster said, and her sadness was palpable. As quickly as the mood swept over her she dispelled it. _~Yes, father, you are right. The Fair One is key to many possibilities and it is appropriate for us to treat her equally, as well as allow her access to all areas of our culture. With her help, and the Lanteans, we will bring Wraith and human to a new age, and...~_ For a second she faltered, but a new resolve shone in her face. Shaking back her long hair, she gave him a grim little smile. _~Whatever the reason... you are central to this too.~_

~xxXXxx~

Pleased by the way the session in council had gone, Guide stopped outside the laboratory door and only at the last second decided to go in. Sprint should be there, finalising some of the results for analysis, and though he had to speak with the cleverman, Guide found he did not really hold any blame to him for what had occurred. As soon as he put his feet over the threshold, his mood flipped from initial pleasure at seeing her to annoyance, and he uttered a low growl.

"Jennifer, why are you here?"

Dishevelled blonde hair shadowed her face as she started guiltily, and she cast a look at him over her shoulder. "I'm fine." A faint colour stained her neck, and Guide tipped his head. "I wanted to see the results for myself."

"You need to rest," he admonished, and strode forward, off hand reaching to place the back of it on her forehead, noted the dark shadows under her eyes. "Are you unwell?" Despite her colour, she felt cool enough, and he resisted the urge to stroke her cheek.

"I said I'm fine," she snapped, ducked away and reached for the crutches resting against the bench, manoeuvring herself round so she could face him properly. "Really, I am. Don't fuss."

"Fuss?" Another growl rumbled through him, dispersing what patience he had scraped together. "You are patently not 'fine', my dear, and I do not fuss."

"You are right now."

Catching himself before he escalated this to a true argument, Guide waited for a beat or two before saying, in low tones, "Jennifer, it has only been a few days since you were injured, and fed on. As you have pointed out, frequently, the need to recuperate is extremely important."

"Yeah, well, you need me to oversee all of this." She waved her hand at the laboratory in a general sort of way. "Sprint can't do it on his own."

"Ember has been allocated to help while you regain your health."

Irritation flitted over her pretty face, and she glared at him. "Damn it all, Guide, I need something to do. I'm bored, and this was the primary reason for me coming with you."

"Yes," he agreed, and gripped her upper arm, propelling her gently to her usual seat. "But it will not want for the lack of your presence for a few days." Unable to shake him off, Jennifer gave up resisting, and reluctantly sat. "Stay there while I retrieve a few items."

"How dare you," she said, quiet, but all the more forceful for that. "How dare you patronise me." On her feet again, she hobbled past him surprisingly fast. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Pulling on resources he had no idea he possessed, Guide managed to grind out, "I understand you are frustrated, and you wish to return to work, but you have been injured, and need to rest. I would be failing in my duty if I were to let you continue."

"I see." Brittle, with all the warmth of vacuum, Jennifer stiffened, her whole body rigid. "Duty."

From the flint in her eyes, Guide realised he had overstepped a mark, but he ignored the signs, instead dismissed the flood of emotion streaming at him. "It would be remiss to allow you to overtax yourself so -" and he took her elbow, began to steer her towards the door - "allow the drones to take you back to your quarters."

Two drones appeared, waiting for his orders, impassive giants, and Guide took a confident stride towards them, except Jennifer twisted her arm out of his grip, and wobbled, her crutches slipping on the smooth floor. Unable to stop her crashing to the ground, Guide hissed, and went to his knees, his hands under her armpits to bring her to a sitting position. Angry, he did not trust himself to speak, but then he saw the expression that flitted across her features. It lasted no more than a few seconds, and it held such anguish, he forgot everything else except her fragility.

Turning her face from him, her voice was thick. "Just...just... leave me be. Go... away."

"What were you thinking," he admonished, "to attempt such a thing?"

"Will you... just... leave... me, please."

"Don't be ridiculous, child."

"Child?" she spat, and renewed her struggle. "I'm not a child... I'm not an... infant for you to cosset, or control. So... Let. Me. Be."

Shifting his hold, Guide swung her into his arms, and got to his feet, remembering another time when he had carried her. He marched purposefully out the door, the drones trailing behind as he set off down the corridor. "No," he agreed, willing to give her that much,"you are no child. But you are human, and prone to injury which -" she began to protest, but he overrode her - "leaves you vulnerable."

"Put me down." Exasperation rang clear in her voice, and she fought against him a little, finally giving up when he simply tightened his hold. "Guide... please."

Disregarding her, he marched through the halls without acknowledging any of the curious glances cast in his direction. On reaching her quarters, Guide directed the drones to wait outside, and he took her straight through to her bed. Setting her down, he turned to leave, but stopped when her hand fastened on his wrist.

"Guide..."

He looked down at her, and frowned. "Yes?" On impulse he sat gingerly on the edge of the bed, and waited as she gathered her thoughts. "What is it?"

"Do you really see me as a kid... someone to just..." Trailing off, she shook her head, and appeared to come to a decision. "I..."

Unprepared, Guide froze when her mouth pressed against his, and she leaned into him with a mute appeal. The taste of her was sweet, and fresh, and unthinking, he responded, wrapped his hands at her waist and pulled her close, the need in him strong. So young, so lovely, and she wanted him. Insanity ruled, pulsed in his guts, his groin, heating his blood, his heart racing as it had when he was young, before he lost Snow. And it was madness. Madness.

Breathing heavily, he broke the kiss, and pushed her away, rose to his feet, his back towards her. Clenching his hands to fists, he said, "Forgive me."

"Don't… don't, just don't." Jennifer raged at him, and he faced her again. Hair tumbled down her back, a silken waterfall as it escaped the oh-so-careful knot she'd tied in it. "Don't treat me like a child… I'm not a -"

"Jennifer," Guide interrupted, and stepped back to the bed, "I do not think of you as a child. You are no child, my dear, you are a woman -"

"That's how I'm treated… like a stupid kid, without the sense to understand a damn thing. How dare you, how dare any of you. Do you think I'm a fool as well?" Eyes wild, she grabbed a pillow and hurled it at him, but he stepped out of its way, not sparing a single glance as another bounced off his leather armour, and grabbed her elbows to stop the missiles.

"Stop this. You are no child to me…" Guide grappled with her as she struggled, inching down her forearms until he had her wrists in his hands. "Stop, Jennifer, you will hurt yourself if you fight me." Sitting back down, he looked into her eyes.

"I can't stand this a moment longer… I wasn't… just to…"

In his palms she shook like a leaf, and then she pushed hard, all her weight behind the motion in an attempt to break free. As immoveable as a cliff, Guide allowed her to try, and then rest her head against his shoulder; she looked up into his face, eyes glistening. A soft groan moved through him, as he took in the sweet alien fragrance of her skin, and his frozen heart lurched once more as it hadn't done in years.

"What are you to me?" he breathed, enthralled by the softness of her skin, the curve of her mouth.

"Nothing," she whispered, and in the word he heard a thousand more questions, and pain deep as oceans. "I'm nothing." She squeezed her eyes shut, and turned her face away, turmoil written loud as a shout.

Silence feathered over them, and Guide drew her closer, placed his hands over hers, and flattened them against his chest. What could he say, when he did not know himself, when this path was not one he'd ever trodden, when all the years of his life gave him no answer, no reason, except she gave warmth, was lovely, compassionate... Hurt and sorrow, remembrance, threatened to engulf him for a fleeting second, and then he remembered small joys when Jennifer smiled at him, her eyes grave, or how she laughed when he teased. Her bravery, enduring his anger without so much as a flinch…

"Little one." His lips whispered against the skin of her forehead, the taste of her against his tongue. "You have great worth -"

"Yes. As a pet." Venom carried the words.

"No." Veracity, conviction filled him. Guide shut his eyes, allowed the awareness of her small frame against his own to run through him. "Never."

"Don't… don't… please… don't… just don't, Guide…"

The plea moved him more than he could say, more than the sum of all the experience of his ancient life, and his heart again swelled, contracting painfully. Could it be this woman, this human had done what so many could not? Made him believe in life and what it had to offer, even to one such as he, when hope had been removed so many times. His fingers tightened, and the pulse in her slender wrists raced in response, her hands against the leather of his coat.

"Jennifer… my dear one…"

No hidden truths, no lies were in dark eyes that shone like stars, and he saw himself at last, reflected, and all the words she would not say. Soft lips quivered, and she sighed, a single tear sliding down her cheek. Gently, Guide pushed his fingers into her hair, lowered his forehead to hers. If only they could remain here, etched in shadow, lost in each other for an eternity, where no one could place blame, where they could not doubt this truth belonged to them and no others, to love without restriction, or censure, to be. To simply be.


End file.
